Thicker Than Water
by weethreequarter
Summary: In moving to New Orleans, Brody found herself a family in Dwayne Pride, Loretta Wade, Chris and Morena Lasalle, Sebastian Lund, and Abigail Borin. Blood may be thicker than water, but sometimes love is thicker than blood. Eventual Brody/Lasalle. Some mentions of Pride/Borin.
1. Chapter 1

**So this one is a bit of an experiment for me. The first few chapters will have more of a Morena focus, then it'll have more of a Brody/Lasalle focus.**

 **It starts in series one, between Love Hurts and Watch Over Me. Here in the UK, we're still on Series 1, so some things might not match up with the series cause I hate spoilers.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Chapter 1**

"What do you think?" Brody asked as she and Lasalle left the suspect's house for the car.

"Lying through his teeth," Lasalle replied. "Unfortunately we don't have the evidence to support it."

"Maybe Sebastian'll have given Pride something," Brody said optimistically, climbing into the passenger seat. Before Lasalle could reply, his cell phone cut the conversation short.

"Lasalle," he said, tucking the phone under his chin so he could clip on his seatbelt. "Speaking... Damn. Okay, I'm on my way. I'll be... thirty minutes. Thanks, bye."

He hung up before tossing his cell phone to Brody.

"I gotta make a stop, family emergency. I'll drop you back, tell Pride I won't be long?"

"It won't take long?"

"Nope."

"Then go now. I can wait in the car, you don't even need to tell me what's going on."

"Thanks Brody."

To Brody's surprise, they pulled up outside one of the city's high schools. Lasalle jumped out and ran up the steps into the building. Glancing around, he spotted the sign for the office. He jogged down the corridor.

"Hi, I'm Morena Lasalle's father," he said.

"Through there," the receptionist replied.

Lasalle followed her directions and found Morena sitting with another female member of staff.

"Hey," he said, crouching down in front of his daughter. He noted how one hand was tightly fisted, the other tapped incessantly against her left leg while her right leg bounced up and down. Her breathing was quickened, although he knew not as quick as it would have been before he arrived. "How you doing sweetheart?"

"I'm okay," she replied, giving him a brief smile.

"You sure?"

He took the hand that was tightly clenched in a fist, slowly fighting against the tension to uncurl her hand and slip it into his. Immediately her grip tightened around his fingers. With his other hand, Chris tucked her hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah," Morena said. "I called mom. The baby was asleep and the rest of the kids are at school so she had some time to talk."

"That's good," Chris smiled, making a mental note to call Ashlyn later to let her know Morena was okay. "You feel up to going back to class, or d'you wanna come with me? Now I gotta go back to the office for a few hours, but I'm sure Pride wouldn't mind you hanging out in the kitchen."

"Can I come with you?"

"Course you can," he smiled. He turned to the member of staff. "That okay?"

"Of course," she replied.

While she waited in the car, Brody put in a quick call to Pride to let him know they'd been delayed. He'd told her not to worry, he'd see them when he got back from seeing Loretta and Sebastian. Glancing out the window, she caught sight of Lasalle coming out of the school now accompanied by a teenage girl. Her curiosity was piqued, however, having promised not to ask any questions, she kept them to herself.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would," Chris said, wrapping an arm around Morena's shoulders. "You got till two thirty. Not bad for your first day."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Would I do that? When have I ever lied to you?"

"You mean apart from when you told me you were a secret agent when I was five?"

"Yeah, well, I was younger then. I'd never lie to you now," he replied as he opened the car door for her. "This is Agent Brody," he continued, jumping into the driver's seat. "Brody, this is Morena."

"Hi," Brody smiled before passing Lasalle his cell phone. Morena flashed her a quick smile.

"Right, let's go before Pride reports us missing."

XOXOXOX

"Well look here, can it be Miss Morena?" Pride said. "Come here kiddo."

Morena ran past her father and Agent Brody into Pride's waiting arms.

"Hey King."

"Hey kid. Long time no see. You're looking good." Pride kissed her temple.

"I missed you too," Morena replied, stepping back.

"So am I going to be seeing a lot more of you?"

"You bet, specially if you still make that awesome gumbo I remember."

"Hey," Pride said. "I _only_ make awesome gumbo."

"Good. Taste of my childhood. Mom just don't make it the same."

Pride ruffled her hair. Other than her father, he was the only one who could get away with it.

"Okay, go on through to the kitchen," Lasalle instructed. "You got homework to do and we got a case."

"What?" she objected.

"Homework. Now."

"Fine."

"Come on princess," Pride said. "I think we got some chocolate hiding in there. Might make the work a might more enjoyable."

He guided Morena through to the kitchen, leaving Lasalle and Brody alone. Morena's laugh echoed eliciting a smile from Lasalle. He turned to Brody.

"You got questions."

"I didn't-" she began.

"It's alright, ain't a secret. She's my daughter."

"Wow. I had no idea that you had a daughter."

"She stays with her mom usually," he explained. "She's coming to stay with me for a while though. Two years ago, there was a fire. Her ex-step father didn't take too kindly to the information his ex-wife was marrying again and having another baby. Morena was the only one home at the time. Since then she's been struggling with anxiety attacks. Her mom's just had another baby, and their place ain't too big. Just a bit too noisy for her at the moment. Here it's just her and me. Besides, she needs someone who can focus on her. Ashlyn does her best, but she's got three other kids. Even with Tom – her husband – that's a handful."

"She's a beautiful girl," Brody commented, glancing through to the kitchen.

"Yeah, takes after her mom at that age. Not too much though I hope. Ashlyn wasn't that much older when Morena came along."

"Bit of a surprise?" Brody smiled.

"Big surprise! But a good one."

"You and her mom grew up together?"

He nodded.

"Known each other since we were five years old. Used to kick my ass in the playground."

Brody laughed.

"I feel like I need to meet this girl," she grinned.

"Maybe you will."

Then Pride returned to the squad room, and they turned their attention back to the case.

XOXOXOX

"Hey, how you doing?" Chris asked quietly, letting himself into his daughter's room. The room was largely out of date, with a number of the items in it from when Morena was younger. Her visits had been less frequent during the last two years; unable to take the train on her own without suffering from a panic attack, she'd had to rely on her parents for rides. Ashlyn rarely had time, so it fell to Chris when he had a few days off.

Morena was tucked up in bed reading. Since she'd learned to read, she'd always read in bed before going to sleep every night – to the extent that her parents had to check multiple times that she really had put her book down and gone to sleep. Personally Chris blamed it on all the stories they'd told her from the day she was born.

"I'm alright," she replied putting down her book.

"Good. Now you need anything, you just holler, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

"Good. Now come here and give me a hug."

Morena nestled into her dad's embrace, inhaling the smell of his aftershave. The smell coupled with the feeling of his hand running through her hair was everything she associated with safety. Her childhood was peppered with similar occurrences: after her mom had left her first husband; after falling off her bike; after loosing her favourite toy; after being bullied; after her mom announced she was getting married again.

"I love you," Chris whispered.

"Love you too daddy."

"Now, book down and lights out," he said after releasing her. "G'night."

"Night."

He returned to the living room, flicking on the TV. Then he sat down on the couch, reclining back, feeling his eyes droop.

He must've allowed himself to fall asleep on the couch – not an unusual occurrence in itself – because they next thing he knew, he was jolted awake. Momentarily disorientated, Chris didn't know what had woken him until a second shout of, "Dad!" echoed from Morena's room. He scrambled off the couch, before racing through the hall. Bursting into Morena's room, he found her sitting upright, gripping tightly onto the blankets, breathing heavily. She whimpered.

"Morena," Chris said. "Morena sweetie, look at me. It's okay. Just breathe. Just breathe slow. It's gonna be okay."

While taking her hands with one hand, he reached for her iPod, sitting it into the dock before flicking through it until he found the album he used to play to Morena as she fell asleep as a toddler. Music had always been her escape, something which had only increased since her introduction to Pride.

As much as he hated it, Chris knew there was nothing he could do. He really wished there was though.

Eventually Morena's breathing slowed. Pressing her eyes together, her shoulders began to shake and tears slipped down her face.

"I am so tired of this," she whispered. "I don't wanna feel like this anymore."

"I know. I know princess. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure I like this chapter anymore, probably cause it's still a lot of exposition. Next week's chapter gets the story going more, I promise.**

 **XOXOXOX**

Chris yawned, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes. The smell of coffee wafted up from the pot, dragging him back into consciousness. Pouring himself a mug, he took a large gulp, hoping the caffeine would jolt him into life.

"You look like hell."

"Thank you Miss Louisiana, nice to see you too," he replied. He indicated to the pot. Brody nodded, and Lasalle poured her a mug. "We had a rough night."

"We?"

"Morena had another panic attack middle of the night."

"She okay?"

"Yeah. I got her to school which is an achievement. Don't know how long she'll stay though."

Brody squeezed his bicep supportively.

"Right team, time to get to work," Pride called.

XOXOXOX

Morena hurried along the corridor, yanked open the restroom door and disappearing inside. Then she yanked her iPod from her pocket and jammed the headphones into her ears. She stabbed the play button and leaned against the sinks. Only then did her breathing begin to slow. Last night had been... tough. It had been a long time since she'd had an attack bad enough to wake her in the middle of the night. A good six months at least. So this afternoon's attack was not unexpected.

However Morena's parents were both determined, stubborn fighters: three traits she had inherited. Part of her wanted to run away, to run to her dad and Pride, where comforting hugs and lots of chocolate awaited. But another part of her, the part of her which contained those traits from her parents, was shouting even louder. And that part of her wanted to fight this thing. Gritting her teeth, she tightened her grip on the edge of the sinks as she forced her breathing to slow.

Underneath the music in her ears, she could practically hear her parent's voices. Her mom's; melodic and gentle – when she wasn't yelling at Amanda to stop hogging the bathroom or Jordan to stop bugging his sister – saying, _"It's okay baby. You're gonna be okay. It'll pass soon and everything'll be fine."_ And her dad: strong and steady, Alabama accent even more obvious here in New Orleans saying, _"Hey princess. Just hang in there. You're doing great sweetheart. I love you."_

Morena lifted her head, facing her reflection in the mirror.

"You can do this," she muttered. "You can _do_ this."

XOXOXOX

Pride looked up from his computer as Morena skipped into the office.

"Hey King," she grinned, swooping down to give him a hug.

"Good afternoon Miss Morena," he replied. "You're looking awful cheerful."

"I had a panic attack at school and I worked through it. On my own."

"Really? Well done sweetheart."

"Where's daddy? I can't wait to tell him."

Morena glanced around the office for her father, and as a consequence she missed the worried look Pride gave her. By the time she turned back, he had schooled his features back into his usual relaxed smile.

"He, uh, he's out with Brody. He'll be back soon. Go get started on your homework."

Lasalle winced before continuing to pull on his seatbelt. Brody glanced at him sympathetically from the driver's seat. She didn't bother offering help; she knew it would be rejected.

"How's the head?" she asked instead.

"Pounding like there's an elephant on a pogo stick in there," he replied. Unconsciously his hand drifted up to the square of gauze on his temple, flinching when his fingers brushed it.

"Want me to drive you home?"

He shook his head.

"I'm fine. Besides, Morena's meeting me at the office."

Nodding, Brody shifted the car into gear, pulling away from the hospital.

"What's the verdict?" Pride asked as they entered the office.

"He's going to live," Brody grinned.

"Nice to know y'all care," Lasalle retorted. "Morena here?"

"Kitchen," Pride nodded. "Doing her homework."

"Voluntarily?"

Pride raised an eyebrow. Lasalle chuckled, heading through to the kitchen. As he came through the door, Morena looked up, immediately noticing the gauze on his forehead. She opened her mouth to speak, then froze. Chris felt a jolt of fear. He knew that look.

"Morena?" He stepped forward. Perfectly in sync, she moved back, staring at him apprehensively.

Suddenly he realised the problem.

"Damn!" he swore.

"Lasalle? Everything okay?" Pride asked. He and Brody appeared behind Lasalle.

"I still smell of the fire," Lasalle replied. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Shower, now," Pride ordered. He took a step towards Morena, but she jumped back again. Something Lasalle had mentioned about the fire rang a bell in Brody's head.

"Wait," she said. "Let me."

Pride stepped back, letting Brody past. As Brody approached, Morena remained still, her eyes fixed on where Lasalle had been.

"Morena?" Brody said. "Morena, honey, look at me. It's okay."

Slowly Morena turned her head until she was facing Brody. Brody could see the fear in the girl's eyes. She took Morena's hands, squeezing them gently.

"Your dad would never hurt you sweetie. I know that smell reminded you of the fire, but that wasn't your dad's fault. Someone tried to hurt us so they didn't have to go to jail. It wasn't your dad's fault."

She waited, silently hoping her words were enough to get through to Morena. After a second, Morena nodded. They stood in silence, Morena gripping onto Brody's hands.

Eventually Morena spoke, whispering, "Is daddy okay? I saw the... bandage. On his head."

"He's fine," Brody replied gently. "It's just a graze. That and a few bruised ribs."

Morena nodded slowly. They relapsed into silence until Lasalle appeared, fresh from the shower, his hair still wet, and wearing his gym gear.

"Hey princess," he said softly, hanging back in case Morena recoiled from him again. He didn't think he could deal with it happening twice in one day.

"Hey daddy," she replied. She released Brody's hands and crossed the room, hugging her father. Chris embraced his daughter, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Seeing the fear in her eyes when she'd looked at him was something he'd never forget. Nothing had ever made him feel quite so awful. As she passed on her way back to the office, Brody gave his shoulder a quick squeeze. He mouthed "Thank you" silently, in return she gave him a quick smile.

"Everything okay in there?" Pride asked.

"Yeah. Everything's great."

XOXOXOX

Over the next few days, Brody wasn't sure how to broach the subject of her brainwave on Morena's anxiety with Lasalle. She didn't doubt that he would listen to her, but finding a way of bringing it up was surprisingly difficult. After all, this wasn't a conversation about a case or something as meaningless as a halloween costume. This was his daughter's well-being. Besides, she didn't want to bring it up around Morena, and since she spent her afternoons in the office kitchen, that rather limited her opportunities.

Eventually her chance came when Pride sent them to interview the sister of their latest victim. They found the woman living trapped in her house, suffering from severe anxiety and agoraphobia.

"You know, it's only when I see people like that that I realise how lucky Morena is," Lasalle said as they climbed back into the car. "I know she's got her problems, and she's suffered. But compared to that, her life is still pretty good. She's still got most of her freedom."

"Has she ever had any treatment?" Brody asked.

"Once. When it started Ashlyn and I took her to see this psychologist. She hated him. Refused to go back. We wanted her to get help but she'd already gone through so much, we couldn't make her go back."

"I have a theory, and feel free to tell me to butt out, but I think she might get on better with a woman."

To her relief, Lasalle appeared curious.

"How come?"

"Well, you said that the fire was started by Ashlyn's ex-husband right?"

"Right."

"And that Morena was inside?"

"Right."

"I think," Brody continued. "That in her subconscious she associates men with the fire. Take last week. She pulled away from you because of the smell of the fire. But she also pulled away from Pride. And he'd already changed. But she didn't have a problem with me."

"It was Ashlyn's sister who pulled her out," Lasalle recalled.

"Even better. In her subconscious men equal danger and women equal rescue. Most of the time it doesn't come into play, but because of the smell last week, and when a male psychologist pushed her about the fire, it brought up those feelings and she lashed out. So if she saw a female psychologist, maybe she'd feel safer."

Lasalle considered her words.

"You know Brody, you might have a point," he conceded. "I never looked at it like that. Worth a try. Thanks."

She smiled warmly.

"Glad to help."

XOXOXOX

"Good call."

"Huh?" Brody frowned, looking up from her paperwork.

"Good call on the psychologist," Lasalle said. "She's getting on great."

"Really?" Brody grinned. "That's good hear."

"I owe you."


	3. Chapter 3

**The first episode tie-in chapter. Sorry it's a bit early for Christmas, although to be fair winter has arrived here in Scotland today.**

 **XOXOXOX**

"Hey Morena," Brody smiled as she spotted the teenager.

"Hey Merri," Morena grinned.

"How's the homework?" Brody asked. She poured herself a mug of coffee.

"One more page and I am done for Christmas!"

"Good for you. Morena, why does your dad dislike Christmas?"

Morena shrugged.

"Cause of my uncle Cade," she replied. "We ain't seen him in like five years."

Brody regretted asking. She hadn't meant to pry, she was just curious. A man who loved holidays so much he dressed up as uncle Sam on Fourth of July hates Christmas, naturally she was curious. But she hadn't expected anything like this. However Morena seemed unfazed.

"He was so cool," she continued. "Used to toss me on his back, and race round the garden until we collapsed. I miss him too. But dad took it pretty hard. I know he tries to find him every so often, but he doesn't get anywhere. My grandma, she clings into any hope, any word, always thinking it's him, we're gonna find him. But we never have. We will though. We'll see him again."

XOXOXOX

As Pride left to meet Brody at the carol singing in Jackson Square, Morena dropped into the spare seat by her dad's desk.

"What?" he asked, as she sat and studied him.

"I called mom. I told her I wanted to spend Christmas with you," she replied. "Told her I'd spend New Year with them. Stay for Manda's birthday."

Lasalle frowned.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Dad, I miss uncle Cade like crazy too. He's my joint second favourite person with King. But I'm tired of us living our lives waiting for him to come back. We gotta keep living, not just stay frozen in time till we find him. So I wanna start some new Christmas traditions. Some happier ones."

Lasalle studied her for a moment, before leaning forward, kissing her forehead.

"How did I end up with a daughter who's beautiful and smart?"

"Good genes," she smiled wryly. "So I think we should go sing some carols. Then tomorrow, we decorate the apartment. And I think we should invite Brody for Christmas. King too, but I think he's spending it with Laurel. I wanna spend Christmas with my family."

"You got it all planned out, huh?"

"Yup."

"Come in then," he said. They grabbed their coats, already out the door before the coats were fastened. Lasalle offered her his arm, Morena wrapped both her arms around it. Lasalle smiled. He was a lucky man.

XOXOXOX

As Brody approached the door to Lasalle's apartment she was greeted by the sound of loud country music. She knocked loudly, hoping they would hear her over the music. The door opened, revealing Lasalle and doubling the volume of the music.

"Hi," she shouted.

"Hey, come on in," he grinned. "Morena! Turn the music down!"

Brody stepped into the apartment. Meanwhile the music dropped to a level that wouldn't damage the hearing of everyone in a five mile radius.

"Thanks for inviting me," Brody said. Lasalle took her coat from her.

"No problem," he replied. "More the merrier." He stepped forward to kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas Brody."

"Merry Christmas Lasalle."

He led her into the main room of the apartment; a tree sat in the corner surrounded by now opened presents, while a send string of fairy lights bordered the window. The table was already set, a mixture of mouth watering aromas floated through from the tiny kitchen. That was one thing about Lasalle: he was a great cook. Perhaps not on Pride's standard, but still, pretty damn good.

"Hey Merri," Morena grinned, appearing from the hallway. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Morena," Brody replied. She pulled a gift out of her bag. "Here."

"Thanks Merri!" Morena pulled the surprised agent into a hug, before dropping onto the couch. She tore off the paper. "Oh it's beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for me?" Lasalle joked.

"Of course," Brody replied seriously. "Dessert. One apple and cinnamon pie."

She presented the pie with a flourish.

"You spoil me," he replied, taking the pie through to the kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"Please."

Brody moved further into the living room. She loved the apartment with its bare bricks on the walls, and the wrought iron railings on the windows. It had character. A number of photo frames sat across the window sill; most featured Morena at various ages, on her own and with Lasalle. In one Morena, aged around four, stood between a very young Chris Lasalle and a blonde woman Brody assumed was Ashlyn. She shared most of Morena's facial features – except for the chin and nose, which Morena took from her father. Then, half hidden near the back, Brody spotted a photo of Morena, now about eight, on the back of a young man who managed to be both familiar and not at the same time. Morena's arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and both of them were grinning widely. This could only be the elder Lasalle brother, Cade. The similarities between him and Chris were too great to be anyone else.

"Here you go."

Brody turned, unsure why she felt guilty, to take the beer from Lasalle. Facing her partner, she was relieved to see his usual, easy-going grin back on his face. She'd missed it during the past week.

"Thanks," she smiled. She followed him towards the kitchen, leaning against the breakfast bar which divided it from the living room. "You need any help?"

"I'm good," he replied.

Brody joined Morena on the couch, and soon they were chatting animatedly while Lasalle finished dinner.

XOXOXOX

"That. Was amazing," Brody declared. She leaned back in her chair.

"You're welcome Brody," Lasalle said.

"I couldn't eat another thing," she said.

"Me neither," Morena agreed.

"So who wants pie?" Lasalle asked

"Go on then," Brody said.

"Rude not to," Morena agreed.

After double helpings of apple pie, Brody and Lasalle shifted to the couch, before agreeing that it was enough movement for the rest of the day. Morena left them to Skype her mom and the rest of her family.

"I almost forgot," Lasalle said, leaning forward and grabbing a small package from under the tree. "Here, for you. From both of us."

"Lasalle," Brody exclaimed. "You didn't have to."

He shrugged.

"Morena picked it out, and you got her something so it's only fair."

"But you didn't know I'd bought her a gift," she argued.

"Would you just open it already!"

Brody turned the gift open, slicing it open with a fingernail before pulling the paper off. She couldn't deny she was touched. Opening it up, she grinned.

"Lasalle it's lovely," she said, pulling the bracelet out of the box. "Thank you."

She flicked it around her wrist, fighting to do up the clasp with one hand. Seeing her struggle, LaSalle reached out and carefully fastened it around her wrist.

"Morena has good taste," she said.

"Hmm, yeah. She said she thought it'd suit you."

They chatted easily for the rest of the afternoon, and well into the evening. Eventually Morena rejoined them, after spending a couple of hours on Skype with her mom's family. With Christmas country music playing quietly in the background, full of good food, Brody felt more at home than she had in a long time. So much so, she didn't notice the hours ticking by until eventually Lasalle glanced at the clock.

"Morena, past your bed time," he said. She opened her mouth to protest. "No buts. You had me up at the crack of dawn this morning. Bed. Go."

Morena sighed dramatically.

"Fine. See you Merri."

"Good night Morena," Brody smiled.

"Night daddy."

"Night princess."

"I should call a cab," Brody said after Morena left. "It's late."

"You'll never get a cab at this time on Christmas," Lasalle replied. "I'll make up the couch, you can stay here."

"I don't want to be any trouble."

"You're not."

XOXOXOX

"Morning Brody," Lasalle nodded. "Coffee?" he asked, raising the pot.

"Sure. Thanks," she replied, shrugging on her cardigan.

"Sleep okay?"

"Amazing actually. Your couch is comfier than than most beds."

Lasalle grinned. He'd spent a fair few nights on the couch himself, particularly before Morena had moved in permanently.

"How d'you like your eggs?" he asked. Going to the fridge, he began pulling out everything necessary for a fry up.

"Any way's good with me," Brody replied, climbing onto a stool at the breakfast bar. She picked up the coffee mug, hugging it appreciatively. While she sipped her coffee she watched him cook. "Thanks for having me by the way," she said. "I really appreciate it."

"Morena said she wanted to spend Christmas with her family," he replied. "That includes you."

Brody tried to cover her surprise by taking another sip of coffee. Ever since she first arrived in New Orleans, she'd felt included by both Pride and Lasalle, and she'd grown to care deeply about Morena over the past few months. But to be included in their little family so soon and so naturally was surprising in the very best of ways. It touched her.

"To be honest, I had a better Christmas than if I'd gone home," she said eventually. "Christmas isn't the same when it's filled with arguments one minute then weeping remissions the next."

"Your family sure sounds strange Brody."

"Only when we're all in one room. You telling me the Lasalles never have big family arguments?"

"All the time. But we make up over the greatest spread of food you've ever seen in your life. You have not lived until you've experienced one of my mom's Easter picnics."

"Really?"

"The main course alone takes four hours."

"To cook?"

"To _eat_. You eat for two days straight then don't need to eat again for a week."

"Sounds like my kind of party," Brody grinned.

Morena shuffled into the room, hauling herself up onto the second stool beside Brody.

Morning," she yawned. "Thought I smelled something."

"Morning princess," Lasalle said, leaning over the counter to press a kiss into her hair. "Over easy or scrambled?"

Morena pulled a face.

"Neither. Sunny side up," she replied.

Once they'd eaten, Lasalle turned to Morena, asking, "What's next in your Christmas plan?"

"Movie day," she declared.

"Sounds good," he nodded. "But it's after Christmas, so no crappy Christmas movies."

"Come on Lasalle," Brody teased. "Embrace the holiday spirit. Where's your inner child?"

"He doesn't like Christmas movies either."

"Okay," Morena agreed. "No Christmas movies. But we need popcorn."

"Of course." Lasalle turned to Brody. "You wanna join us?"

"Sure you're not sick of me by now?"

"Nah. I'm sure we can put up with you for a little longer."

Brody considered it.

"What kind of popcorn?" she asked eventually.

While Lasalle microwaved the popcorn, Brody joined Morena at the DVD collection. She quickly realised that apart from a few cartoons obviously left from when Morena was younger, if a film didn't have some sort of violence in it, neither Lasalles were interested. They also had a large collection of classic horror movies which Morena headed straight for. Lasalle joined them with the bowl of popcorn, and after a long debate of the merits of _Nosferatu_ versus _Dracula_ , Lasalle and Morena decided they could both live with _Frankenstein_.

Leaving Lasalle and Brody the couch, Morena dragged a large beanbag through from her room. After scooping a large handful if popcorn, she flopped down onto the beanbag.

"Course, it's not an accurate adaptation of the book," Morena said. "Cause in the book the monster was-"

"Quit analysing and just watch it," Lasalle grumbled. Judging by the mischievous grin Morena shot her, Brody guessed this was a regular debate between father and daughter.

"Sounds like we should've had you in for that case at Halloween," Brody commented.

"Yeah, trust me to get a daughter who loves horror stories," Lasalle replied. Despite his despairing tone, Brody could hear the fondness in his voice. He leaned forward to ruffle her hair; an action she only ever allowed from him or Pride.

After lunch, by which time they'd finished _Frankenstein_ and most of the _Bride of Frankenstein_ , Pride arrived.

"Hey there everybody," he said, letting himself in. He bent to kiss Morena. "Miss Morena."

"Hey King. Thanks for the book and the perfume. I love them."

"No problem princess," he replied, pulling up a chair. "What're you watching? Not more of that horror rubbish."

"It's not rubbish," Morena retorted. Pride shook his head.

"I will never understand how a girl so nice as you can be into all that horror stuff."

Morena shrugged.

"They're interesting. Not like all that romance crap. Besides I like real horror, where it's done well and all about the build and the atmosphere. Not the rubbish they call horror today where it's all gore and blood. I like a bit of gore and blood, but I want a good reason for it."

"You're a strange child," Pride shook his head.

"She gets it from her mother," Lasalle explained. "Ashlyn loves horror movies."

"Yeah, but she likes the really bad ones," Morena added.

Later in the afternoon Loretta joined them as _Son of Frankenstein_ finished. Lasalle offered her the couch and joined Morena on the beanbag. Then they all joined forces against Lasalle.

"No," he refused. "It's after Christmas. It's too late."

"It's the day after Christmas, it's perfectly acceptable," Brody argued.

"It's my home."

"It's mine too," Morena piped up. "And I want to."

"Whose side are you on?" Lasalle retorted.

"Four to one Christopher. You loose," Pride said.

Morena grabbed the DVD from Loretta, ignoring her father's protests.

"Admit defeat LaSalle," Brody said. "It's happening. You're watching _A Christmas Carol_."

As they watched the movie, Brody's eyes repeatedly drifted towards Lasalle and Morena. Both were leaning against the beanbag, Morena's head on Lasalle's shoulder, and they were talking quietly. Lasalle's arm was draped around her shoulders protectively.

"They're something special, aren't they?" Pride murmured in her ear.

"It's so nice seeing a parent and child so close," she replied.

"I always tried my best with Laurel, but Christopher, he's something special," Pride said. "Maybe it's cause he became a father so young, it just came natural to him."

"I didn't know parents could be that close to their kids until I moved here," she joked.

As they watched, Lasalle whispered something in Morena's ear, inducing a fit of giggles.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" Loretta asked. Which sent Morena into an even bigger laughing fit.

XOXOXOX

When the movie finished, Pride got to his feet, reaching up to stretch his back.

"Well, I better get going," he said.

"Good, you can drop me off," Loretta said.

"Brody, can I give you a ride?" Pride asked.

"Sure. Let me grab my stuff."

"Hey, wait a minute. Take some leftovers with you," Lasalle said, hauling himself off the floor. After gathering her stuff, Brody joined him in the kitchen. "Here," he said. "Some of everything, and your pie dish."

"Thanks," she smiled. "And thanks for having me. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for missing last week and for being late this week. Life became a little crazy and my anxiety was going crazy so I completely forgot about uploading this. I personally really like this chapter. Hope you guys do too!**

 **XOXOXOX**

When Meredith Brody arrived at work that morning, the sight that greeted her was completely unexpected. It surprised her so much that she did a complete double take, before coming to a jarring stop. Her partner, Christopher Lasalle, was sitting at his desk doing paperwork with one hand while holding a baby in the other.

Unable to formulate the question she most wanted to ask, after impersonating a fish for a few seconds she settled for asking, "Where's Pride?"

"Sebastian called, think he's found something on Lori Samuels," LaSalle replied, referring to the cold case they had been looking at the previous week in lieu of any new cases. "Said he'll be back around lunchtime. Apparently Sebastian has a whole presentation and it's gonna take a while."

"Right," Brody nodded. "Lasalle?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get the baby?"

"You don't see the family resemblance?" he asked seriously. The shock must have registered on her face, because a second later he broke into a grin. "I'm kidding. He's Ashlyn's newest little one. Her and the family's in town and I said I'd keep an eye on him for a while."

Brody studied the sleeping baby in the crook of Lasalle's arm properly for the first time. Now that she looked closely, she could see the similarities between Morena and the baby.

"What's his name?"

"Noah."

"He's cute. Where's Morena?"

"Out with her sister Amanda." Lasalle smirked. Brody looked at him quizzically. "Morena and Manda are pretty different. They get on okay in small doses, but when they're together for a long time Manda tends to drive her mad. Wouldn't be surprised if they turn up later."

"Is that all of them, Morena, Amanda and Noah?" she asked. Lasalle shook his head.

"There's Jordan too. He's two. He's got some learning difficulties. It's why I offered to watch Noah; gives Ashlyn and Tom a chance to spend some time focusing on Jordan without feeling guilty they're not spending enough time with Noah or Manda."

Brody smiled. From what she'd learned about her partner's relationship with his ex, it seemed like the best kind of relationship for two exes who shared a child to have. Lasalle noticed her smile.

"What?" he frowned.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's just... It's nice, to see two people being so good to each other even though their relationship didn't work out. Besides, it suits you."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. Brody nodded towards Noah. Lasalle shrugged.

"Like riding a bike," he replied. "You don't forget."

He studied her for a minute, then abandoned his paperwork completely, crossing the room with Noah to her side.

"Here," he said.

"What?"

He held out the baby, and immediately Brody understood. However, she remained hesitant.

"Will Ashlyn be okay with you passing her baby around?" she asked.

"Of course. She knows I'd never let anything happen to him," he replied. "Here, trust me, you'll be fine."

Brody took Noah from him, bouncing his feet off her knees.

"Hello little man," she smiled. "Aren't you gorgeous?"

Noah beamed back at her. She laughed. Lasalle perched on the edge of her desk, watching Brody with a small smile. She really seemed to light up around children; with Morena, and with Jeremy Huntley, and now with Noah. He could picture her with children of her own one day. It wasn't an unattractive thought. She was a natural carer.

"Looks good on you," he grinned. Brody flushed with embarrassment. "D'you want kids?" he asked suddenly.

"Is that an offer Lasalle?" she teased.

"No," he retorted. "Just curious. You'd be a good mom."

"You think?"

"Yeah. You'd be tough with them, make sure they behaved, no messing around, but you'd adore them and spoil them rotten when you thought nobody was looking."

Brody stared into Noah's face. She'd always planned on having children of her own, but just never seemed to have found the right man. There had been a time she'd thought she had found him, but look how that had turned out. Now time was ticking on, and she'd started to resign herself to the idea of never having children. It had become a little easier since meeting Morena; the girl had embraced her as part of her family making her feel like she was no longer alone. But it couldn't completely extinguish the hope of one day having a family of her own.

Sensing he'd made her uncomfortable, Lasalle offered to take Noah back. She acquiesced, only hesitating slightly, before turning to her own paperwork.

XOXOXOX

Throughout the morning, Brody found her eyes drifting towards Noah and, by default, Lasalle. She didn't know why she was so surprised by his instinctive knack with Noah; after all she'd seen him caring for Morena over the past two months, and been touched by their relationship. But somehow, seeing him with Noah, someone who was totally dependent on him for his care, was different.

At lunchtime, Pride returned with the slightly bemused look he always wore after one of Sebastian's demonstrations. However, it had been worth it, as Sebastian had found a previously unseen piece of evidence which Pride intended to put to the main suspect. Brody offered to accompany him, but he declined. After all, the suspect was known to have had altercations with women before, particularly women in authority. Chances were Pride would have more luck on his own.

"She is driving me mad!"

Brody and Lasalle looked up from their respective paperwork as Morena entered the office. She bent to give her dad a kiss before scooping up her baby brother.

"Don't get me wrong," she continued. "I love her. But I do not get what her obsession with shiny things is. She's like a magpie. There was this one dress that was made totally of sequins. It was awful." She shuddered.

"Where is she?" Chris asked, reclining in his chair.

"Outside, calling mom to ask for an advance on her allowance for... something that's probably covered in glitter."

Chris chuckled, taking Noah back from his daughter.

The door to the office opened again and a teenager with dyed blonde hair strolled in. Guessing this was Amanda, Brody glanced between the two girls. Amanda's face was rounder than her sister, and although she was two years younger, there wasn't a discernible age difference. In fact, between the dyed hair and make-up Amanda almost looked older than Morena. Apart from the shape and colour of their eyes, the sisters shared few characteristics. Despite this, there was something in their mannerisms which mirrored each other – stemming Brody supposed, from both being raised by their mother.

"Hi Manda," Lasalle greeted warmly.

"Hi Chris," Amanda replied, her Alabama accent even stronger than both the Lasalles'.

"Manda, this is Agent Merri Brody," Morena said, handing Noah back to her dad. Amanda waved to Brody, who smiled in return.

"So what's your plans for the rest of the day?" Chris asked, bouncing Noah on his knee as the baby began to grizzle.

"Going to the movies," Morena replied.

Lasalle pulled out his wallet, passing a couple of bills to Morena.

"Here," he said. "On me."

The girls chorused their thanks, heading out the door again. Meanwhile Noah grew louder, heading towards full waterworks.

"Hey little man," Chris said. "Getting hungry?"

With dexterity born of many nights of practise, he swiftly made up a bottle with one hand, balancing Noah on one hip. Brody couldn't help but abandon her work to watch. Although she knew her partner was attractive, there was a big difference between knowing someone was attractive and finding them attractive. And until then, although she'd known he was attractive, she'd never found him attractive. Mentally shaking herself she put it down to him holding Noah. After all, there was just something about a man interacting so well with a young child that was highly appealing. That had to be the answer.

Because she couldn't be attracted to her partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies for being a day late. I'm working a lot of extra hours until Christmas but I will try my best to stick to uploading on a Friday where possible.**

 **This isn't my favourite chapter, I'm just can't get it how I'd like. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **XOXOXOX**

"Hey King," Morena greeted.

"Afternoon Miss Morena," Pride replied.

"Where's dad?"

"Out," Pride said. He decided against mentioning Cade. If Lasalle had wanted to tell Morena he'd found his brother, he would've texted her himself. Until he returned, Pride decided to keep the knowledge to himself.

"Woah, sorry," Borin said, almost running into Morena as she left the kitchen. "Hi."

"Borin, this is Lasalle's girl Morena," Pride explained. "Morena, this Agent Abigail Borin. Coastguard."

"Hi," Borin smiled. She turned to Pride. "My day just got a little better."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Brody fixed me up with some decent coffee."

"Hi Morena," Brody smiled.

"Hey..." Morena replied, staring back into the office.

"You look pretty thoughtful. What you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Morena replied. "That King and Agent Borin would make an awesome couple."

Brody choked on her coffee. But as she followed Morena's gaze, taking in the interactions between her boss and the coastguard agent, she could see what she meant. There was a closeness between them, something natural and easy. Although to an outsider they could appear to be simply friends, they could just have easily been something more.

"Huh," Brody said. "Maybe you're right."

XOXOXOX

Cade knew, as he watched his brother walk away from him yet again, that his daughter was going to kill him.

XOXOXOX

"You shoulda called me!" Morena yelled. In her anger, her Alabama accent became more pronounced.

"Morena..." Lasalle began.

"No daddy, you shoulda called me. I coulda made him stay!"

She began to cry. Lasalle tried to pull her into his arms, but she shook him off angrily.

"Morena, I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen."

"Then you shoulda called me! He woulda listened to me. He always did. You shoulda called me."

With that she broke down crying, sliding down the wall and curling into a ball. Lasalle blinked back tears of his own, before heading through the office, upstairs and out onto the balcony. Glancing towards Brody, Pride followed him. Brody shot Agent Borin a sympathetic look before moving through to the kitchen. Seeing Morena curled up crying broke her heart. She settled herself on the floor, putting her arms around Morena and holding her close.

"Shh," she whispered. "It's okay."

Morena lifted her head. Brody carefully wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm never gonna see him again," Morena sobbed. "I've been believing in him all this time, and now I'm never gonna see him again."

"Oh sweetheart." Brody pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You'll see Cade again."

"He shoulda called me."

XOXOXOX

"Till then we got the 'Bama hoops gone put a whooping on LSU," Lasalle said. "I got a couple of beers in the fridge and a couple of steaks too. And a sixteen year old girl who is desperate to see you."

"Enny's here?" Cade looked up in surprise. Chris nodded.

Morena slammed the fridge door, hearing the front door open and someone, presumably her dad, come inside.

"Don't even bother trying to talk to me cause I am so mad at you right now," she snapped without turning round. "I don't even wanna see you I am _so_ -"

"Hey munchkin."

Morena spun around, dropping her bottle of juice. To her utter shock, her uncle Cade stood in front of her; older, bearded and looking sheepish.

"Uncle Cade," she whispered. Then she threw herself at him, almost knocking him of his feet. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," he replied, his voice muffled by her hair. "Damn munchkin, you've grown."

"That's what happens when you don't come see me for five whole years," she retorted, thumping his arm playfully.

Chris watched contentedly as his daughter and his brother fell into their familiar routine of teasing and chatting easily, moving unconsciously to the couch. Morena's laughter rang out, warming his heart after the earlier anger of the day.

XOXOXOX

"How long's she been living here?" Cade asked later in the evening while Morena disappeared to her room, searching for something to show her uncle.

"Bout six months," Chris replied. Cade stared expectantly at him. "She started having anxiety attacks about two years ago. Ashlyn just had another baby, things were pretty crazy, well you remember what Manda's like. She needed some space to deal with everything. So I suggested she move over here."

"How bad is it?"

"For her, it's pretty bad. But really, she's not that bad. She's doing a lot better now though, been seeing a psychologist that seems to be helping."

"Is she... She taking anything?" Cade asked hesitantly.

"No, it's not that bad," Chris shook his head reassuringly. Cade nodded, relieved, the worry for his favourite niece clear to see. Then Morena returned to the room, and the two brothers pretended the conversation had never happened.

After the game finished, Chris picked up the plates, carrying them through to the kitchen to dump in the sink. To his surprise, when he turned around Morena was standing there.

"Hey sweetheart," he smiled. "Everything okay?"

Instead of replying Morena stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, Chris hugged her tightly. When she stepped back, she said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Shouting at you."

"No need to apologise sweetheart," he assured her.

"Hey! You two playing hide and seek?" Cade bellowed. Father and daughter exchanged a grin, before Morena scampered back into the living room, tackling her uncle with a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Pride asked.

They'd finished work for the day, and Brody had left over half an hour ago, but Lasalle was still hanging around the office. Pride didn't mind the company, but he was curious as to why he was still here and not at home with his daughter. Lord knew, if Pride could be at home with his own daughter, or even better with his daughter and his wife, he would be.

Lasalle hesitated in filing paperwork.

"Morena's going on a sleepover," he replied.

"Really? She doing better then?"

Lasalle nodded.

"That psychologist's really helping her. Giving her different techniques for dealing with the attacks. She don't like talking about their sessions, but she says they're helping and that's good enough for me."

Pride studied the younger agent. As a father himself, he understood what Lasalle was going through. It was always hard when your child no longer needed you as much as they used to. He guessed it was doubly hard for Chris since Morena had relied on her parents so strongly over the last two years, at an age when most teenagers were rejecting any kind of contact with their parents. Without her, poor Chris was lost.

"So I guess you'll be looking for some dinner then?" he said eventually.

XOXOXOX

There was a definite air of something not right when Lasalle and Morena entered the office the following afternoon. Usually father and daughter were laughing or teasing each other or at the very least talking. Today they were silent. Brody turned to Pride, shoring him a questioning look. He shrugged. Whatever was wrong, he knew nothing about it. Instead of hanging around in the office for a few minutes like she normally did, Morena went straight through to the kitchen, setting herself up with her homework without any prompting from either her father or Pride - a previously unheard of event. This was serious.

Soon, Sebastian called with a name for the DNA found in the murder weapon. Pride left to question the suspect, taking Lasalle with him. Brody decided to take advantage of their absence to confront Morena.

"Hey Morena," she smiled.

"Hi Merri," Morena replied, glancing up from her homework.

"How's it going?"

"Fine."

"Okay, what's happened with you and your dad?"

Morena froze. Then she sighed, throwing down her pen.

"He's being stupid!" she snapped. "I'm sixteen years old and he's treating me like I'm five!"

"Whoa! Okay, start from the beginning," Brody said gently, sitting down next to her.

"There's a dance at my school," Morena began.

"And he won't let you go?"

"No, he'll let me go, but he's being weird about my dress. He's so fussy about what I'm allowed to wear. There's nothing I like that's in the price range that he doesn't hate. I'm sixteen. Why can't I wear what I want?"

"That's dads for you," Brody said.

"I get that, but he's being way over the top. He won't let me wear anything strapless!"

"Okay, I think that's being overprotective, but I'm not a parent. You're his only daughter. Plus with everything you've been through, it must be difficult to let go."

Brody squeezed her shoulder.

"Let me see what I can do," she added.

XOXOXOX

Why did everyone always insist in putting them in hold for what felt like an hour? Lasalle sighed, leaning back in his chair. Their suspect's home had been empty when he and Pride arrived, with all everything pointing to the suspect doing a runner. So upon returning to the office, he was attempting to convince the bank to allow him access to his records while Pride attempted to acquire the necessary warrant to make the whole process go smoother.

Suddenly a shadow fell across his desk. Lasalle looked up to see his partner looking down at him, hands on her hips.

"Can I help you Brody?" he asked.

"You're being ridiculous," she stated.

"Sorry?" he frowned.

"I talked to Morena," she explained. "You're being overprotective."

"Brody-"

"I hadn't finished," she said. "I have a solution which should please everyone. Be at my apartment at seven. I'm taking Morena with me."

Before he could say anything, she had taken Morena and left. Lasalle turned to Pride.

"I should've argued more, shouldn't I?"

"Christopher. I don't think you had a choice."

XOXOXOX

Morena followed Brody through her apartment to her bedroom, watching as the agent pulled a box down from the top of the wardrobe.

"My grandmother left me these dresses. I have a feeling one of these will be what we're looking for. It's not really my thing," Brody explained. Catching sight of Morena's expression, she laughed. "Don't worry, they're from when she was young."

She opened the box and began carefully shifting through the pile of clothes.

"My grandma was pretty cool," she continued. "I used to love visiting her and listening to her stories from when she was young. She grew up in Chicago and knew all the gangsters there; Al Capone, Tony Accardo, all the big names."

"Seriously?" Morena gaped, perching on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah. She ran with them until she met my grandfather. She was quite the woman. Here we go."

Brody pulled the final dress from the box. She passed it to Morena, who immediately pulled off her clothes to try the dress on.

"She was always pretty small so it should fit you okay," Brody added. "And here... is a pair of heels. To see what it looks like."

After zipping up the dress and slipping on the shoes, Morena shuffled over to the mirror. The dress was lilac, with a fitted bodice, the material wrapping across the bust. A thick strip of deep purple velvet came out of the bodice, encircling her neck. As she twisted back and forth, the full skirt swished around her knees.

"Well?" Brody asked. Morena turned to her and grinned.

"I love it. Thanks Merri."

Morena pulled her into a hug. Brody laughed.

"I hope your dad agrees."

XOXOXOX

Lasalle arrived at Brody's apartment at seven on the dot. He had no idea what she was up to, and hoped she wasn't turning his daughter against him. Part of him knew he was being overprotective, but he'd been a teenage boy once. He'd been a teenage boy who ended up with a baby. So he couldn't help wanting to wrap his little girl up in cotton wool. He knocked on the door.

Almost immediately it opened to reveal Brody.

"Hey Lasalle," she grinned. "Come and see my handiwork. Morena! Your dad's here."

Lasalle waited nervously, Brody smiling at his side. He could hear footsteps approaching and felt surprisingly nervous. Morena stepped into the room. Immediately Lasalle's throat constricted. His little girl was all grown up. Wordlessly, he crossed the room, pulling her into a hug.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered.

"Thanks daddy."

Morena returned to the bedroom to get changed. Lasalle turned back to Brody.

"I owe you one Brody," he said. "The dress, do you want-"

"You offer me money, I'm gonna shoot you," she interrupted. "Besides, I'm never going to wear it. My grandma would be pleased someone's getting use out of it. She would've liked Morena, but she would've loved you." At Lasalle's raised eyebrow, she explained, "Grandma loved a Southern accent. And she loved a man with a badge."

Lasalle chuckled.

"I really gotta meet your family Brody."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry for the last few weeks, but December was crazy busy with work then I had a nasty virus which really kicked my butt. But luckily I'm back on my feet now and all going well this will go back to weekly updates.**

 **Christina**

 **XOXOXOX**

"He looks sad," Morena said. "Like a lost puppy."

Lasalle stared at her as though she was crazy.

"Only you could think King looks like a puppy," he replied. Brody chuckled.

"He does look down," she agreed. "Although I'm not sure I see the puppy thing. Any idea what's wrong?"

"Laurel told me her mom met someone," Morena explained in a hushed voice. The two girls had known each other for ten years and were close friends despite the age difference.

"Linda's got a boyfriend?" Lasalle whispered. Morena shook her head.

"He's not her boyfriend. Not yet anyway. But she had to tell her dad, and he's taking it pretty hard."

"Poor Pride," Brody said.

"Maybe the wedding dance this weekend will cheer him up," Morena suggested.

"Yeah, cause a wedding is going to make a man going through a divorce feel better," Lasalle replied.

"Whose wedding is it?" Brody asked.

"Carl Eden," Lasalle explained. "He was Sebastian before Sebastian. Then he decided to become a cop himself. Met his fiancee investigating a home invasion."

"She was a victim?"

"No, she works for the FBI."

"Ah..." Brody nodded in understanding.

"What," Pride asked. "Are you three talking about?"

"Carl's wedding," Lasalle replied smoothly. "You going?"

"Guess so. Although I am need of a plus one. Miss Morena? You up for it?"

"Sure thing King."

"Hey!" Lasalle objected. "What about me?"

"He asked, you didn't," she shrugged.

"You're my daughter! It was implied."

"Still nice to be asked."

Brody bit her lip, trying to stop herself from laughing at Lasalle's petulant expression. How could a grown man manage to look so like a child? It amazed her. Shaking her head, she returned to her desk.

XOXOXOX

"Hey Brody," Lasalle called as they arrived the next morning. "You busy this Saturday?"

"No," she replied.

"Feel like going to a wedding?"

"Seriously?"

"Pride _has_ stolen my usual date."

"Sure," she replied. "Thanks Lasalle."

XOXOXOX

Pride let out a low whistle.

"Look at you," he exclaimed. "Very grown up."

"Thanks King," Morena grinned. She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. She'd decided to wear the dress from Brody's grandmother again. It was beautiful, and made her feel very glamorous. And perhaps best of all, her dad didn't object to it.

As the happy newlyweds took to the floor, she and Pride clapped, watching as they began to dance. They were soon joined by others; first the bridesmaids and groomsmen then gradually the rest of the guests. Morena glanced at Pride. He wore a wistful, slightly regretful expression. Morena squeezed his arm.

"Come on," she said, before dragging him onto the dance floor, eliciting a smile from him.

"I have a theory," Brody said, leaning close to Lasalle. His senses were assaulted; by the warmth of her hands on his shoulder and arm, the smell of her perfume, the sound of the sequins on her dress swishing as she moved. "Your daughter has a superpower."

"A superpower?" Lasalle echoed.

"She can make anyone smile."

Lasalle watched Morena and Pride dancing with a soft smile.

"I think you're right," he said.

After the song finished, Pride and Morena made their way through the crowds to the table Brody had grabbed. Lasalle followed soon after with a tray of drinks, and they settled in for what quickly became apparent was to be a great night. Morena dragged them all up to dance in turn, collapsing every few songs to remove her heels and gulp down a glass of lemonade before jumping back to her feet and returning to the dance floor.

"I wish I still had her energy," Lasalle shouted over the music.

"I wish I had her skills with heels," Brody replied before allowing Pride to pull her towards the dance floor. Which meant it was Lasalle's turn to be ambushed by Morena. After what was only a perfunctory protest, he allowed her to haul him to his feet. Watching while they danced, Pride and Brody laughed. As he spun her under his arm, Brody reflected the difference in her boss from a few days ago when Morena had compared him to a puppy. Where then he had looked sad and alone, now, surrounded by friends, laughing and dancing, he looked younger, more alive. Throwing back her head, she laughed as he spun her into his arms.

The song ended and they navigated their way through the crowd back to their table. Brody was about to sit down again when a hand caught her wrist.

"Morena, I-"

"Not quite Agent Brody," Lasalle's voice teased. "My turn. Since you are my date."

With a sigh, Brody turned and followed him. To her relief, the band began to play a slower song, as her feet didn't think they could stand up to another upbeat dance.

"Thanks for inviting me," Brody said taking his hand and winding her other arm around his waist. "I really enjoyed myself tonight."

"I'm glad to see King enjoying himself again," Lasalle replied. He nodded towards where Pride and Morena were dancing. Pride said something to Morena, causing the teenager to giggle into his shoulder.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier."

The two agents shared a smile.

"Besides," Lasalle continued. "Inviting you had a benefit for me too."

"Really?" Brody raised her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Yeah. I get to see you in a dress."

"And that benefits you how?"

Lasalle grinned.

"You got great legs Brody."


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies for the delay, I was having a lot of difficulty with the next free chapters. U;timately I've decided that although Savannah will be in this one – as it's canon she's Cade's psychologist – her and Lasalle's relationship won't go any further than friendship at this point in the story. As this was started before she came into the series, I now have to edit things and she just doesn't quite fit in this point of the story, BUT, she will probably return later on.**

 **A small Firefly reference for oldmoviewatcher in this one.**

 **XOXOXOX**

After a long day, which had culminated in a long chase and a fight with their suspect, all Brody wanted to do was head home and curl up with take out and a bottle of beer. However this plan was disrupted when she was kidnapped by Pride and Lasalle just as she reached her car.

"Hey! What's going on?" she cried as they bundled her towards Pride's car.

"It's a surprise," Lasalle replied.

Realising that despite her best efforts, she couldn't beat them, she huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the back of their heads. After a couple of futile attempts to wrangle their destination out of them, she have up. Whatever was going in, they were determined to be secretive. When they pulled up, Brody knew they were in the French Quarter, but didn't recognise the exact location.

"Turn around," Lasalle said as she climbed out of the car. She stared at him suspiciously, glancing towards Pride. Pride nodded. With a sigh, she complied. She exclaimed in surprise; her vision was suddenly obscured by what felt like a scarf.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Kidnapping is a federal offence," she grumbled. She heard Lasalle and Pride laugh, then felt Lasalle's hands on her forearms, leading her forward. Other than telling her when to step, he refused to say anything. Brody strained her ears, desperate for some clue as to what was going on. No such luck.

"Okay Brody," Lasalle's voice said from behind. "Three... Two... One."

He yanked the scarf off her eyes.

"Surprise!"

Brody gasped. As well as Pride and Lasalle, Loretta, Sebastian and Morena were all gathered in the bar.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"As Christopher pointed out," Pride explained. "We couldn't let you're first anniversary go by unmarked."

Brody frowned, before realising what they meant. A year ago she had arrived in New Orleans. She grinned.

"Thanks guys."

They shuffled into the booth, Pride ordering a round of drinks. Brody laughed as Morena presented her with a cake. The icing read 'Happy Anniversary'.

"A toast," Pride announced, handing out the drinks. "To agent Brody, the latest addition to our family. Congratulations on surviving a year. Here's to the next one. Cheers."

"Cheers!" they chorused.

XOXOXOX

"Don't go."

The whispered declaration drew Cade's attention away from the door frame he had been carefully outlining with paint. He glanced up in surprise, spotting his niece peering out of the kitchen, looking like the little girl she still was when he left last time. He frowned.

"What're you talking about?" he asked.

"Don't leave again," Morena said.

Cade placed the paintbrush across the top of the paint pot before crossing the room to where she stood. She looked up at him worriedly.

"What made you think I'm leaving?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Just felt... Like you were preparing to go somewhere."

"Listen munchkin, I ain't going anywhere, got it?" Cade told her. He put his hands on her shoulders, and leaned forward, placing a kiss in her hair. "I promise."

XOXOXOX

Chris didn't know whether to be pissed or pleased that Cade had tried to set him up, and with Savannah of all people. The one that got away, Cade had called her. Although he'd denied it, Chris couldn't help but agree privately. The only problem was, the thing that had kept them apart before, was living with him now. Morena. Savannah didn't want to be with someone who had a kid. She wanted to be young and free, not tied to a baby. And although a part of Chris had wished he could be as irresponsible as other twentysomethings his age, a bigger part of him had adored his baby girl. Nothing or no one could ever change that.

Still, he thought, looking at the photo on his computer screen. That couldn't change the fact that she was gorgeous.

XOXOXOX

"Dad?" Morena sounded scared. Chris' heart flew to his throat.

"What's the matter baby girl?"

"Can you come home? Please?"

"Of course," he replied, grabbing his keys and running towards the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's... Just come home. Quick."

She sounded on the edge of tears.

"I'm coming sweetheart, I'm coming."

Luckily the traffic was quiet, allowing Lasalle to speed through the Quarter. He leaped out of the car and ran straight into Savannah for the third time in as many days.

"Cade's sponsor was worried," she said in lieu of greeting. "He called me."

Lasalle nodded absentmindedly, jogging past her. Relief flooded through him as Morena appeared out of the apartment.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, embracing her. She nodded.

"Dad, uncle Cade's... not right," she said, her voice thick with unshed tears. She noticed Savannah. "Who's that?"

"This is Savannah, she's-"

"I know who she is," Morena interrupted.

A whoop came from inside the apartment. Lasalle squeezed Morena's shoulders, just as her uncle had the day before.

"Call Pride, ask if you can stay there tonight," he said, moving past her into the apartment, Savannah on his heels. Morena nodded, pulling her cell phone from her jeans.

"Pride."

"King, can I stay with you tonight?" she whispered.

"Morena? Sweetheart? What's happened?"

"Uncle Cade," she replied, beginning to cry. "He's, uh, he's not doing so good. Dad's trying to, I don't know, help him. But, um, can I stay with you tonight? Please?"

"Sure thing baby girl. I'm on my way."

Arriving back at the office, Pride jumped out of the driver's seat and ran round to help Morena out of the passenger seat. She'd been silent during the car ride, and now that he was facing her, Pride saw she was shaking and her breathing had quickened.

"Hey," he coaxed. "Look at me. Look at me."

Slowly she turned her head towards him, eyes wide, shining with unshed tears.

"Good girl," he smiled. "Now, let's go inside, okay?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she stepped out of the car, closing his eyes briefly as he realised he was practically holding her up. He swore silently; Cade's own set back could've knocked her back weeks, or even months. Slowly he guided her into the office then up stairs to his own room, settling her on the couch before pulling up a chair so he could sit facing her. Pride took Morena's hands in his.

"It's okay sweetheart," he whispered. "He's gonna get the help he needs now."

Morena shook her head.

"I can't do this anymore," she said, giving in to tears. She fell forward against Pride's chest. "I can't do this. I'm so tired. I'm so tired of fighting all the time. I just want to be normal."

"Hey, come on," Pride soothed. "You're doing great."

"But we thought uncle Cade was doing great, and look at him!" she argued. "It's only a matter of time and I'm going to be right back where I started. Again!"

"No, you're not," Pride argued. "I know you're not, cause I know you. Cade's afraid to ask for help, think's it's a sign of weakness. But you, you asked for help. You are gonna be okay. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But you will be. You got us all on your side; me, Brody, Loretta, Sebastian, Laurel, Orion. And nobody, nobody believes in you more than your mom and dad. They are gonna fight side by side with you until you beat this thing."

"What if it never stops? What if it never goes away?"

"Maybe it won't. But it'll get smaller and smaller, and then sometimes it'll get a bit bigger again, but then it'll start getting smaller again. Might always be there, but it'll get better. Cause you are a fighter. And I know you're tired. Fighting is tiring. So when your tired, let someone help you. Right now, let me help you."

Through her tears, Morena's mouth quirked upwards into a small smile.

"Reminds me of a line in one of my favourite TV shows," she explained. "When you can't run,you crawl. And when you can't crawl, you find someone to carry you."

"Then tonight, let me carry you," Pride said.

XOXOXOX

Chris stood in the centre of the living room and felt tears burn at his eyes, bile in his throat from the feeling of betrayal as he surveyed the devastation. Why hadn't he listened to his damn gut? He'd known Cade wasn't right, but didn't want to push his for fear of pushing him away completely and knowing Morena would never forgive him if he did. He blinked, rubbing a hand up and down his face. God, he'd never forget the fear in his daughter's voice when she'd called him. It wasn't like when she was in the middle of a panic attack. Then some part of her brain, however small, knew that there was no really reason for her to be afraid, it was just her mind and body conspiring to play tricks on her. But when she'd called to tell him about Cade it had been real fear. And he knew why. She'd never seen Cade at his worst; she'd been too young. It had been a terrifying eyeopener to the truth about her favourite uncle.

"Damn."

Chris turned, spotting Pride in the doorway, sunglasses in hand. He looked past his boss worriedly.

"Left Morena with Brody and Doc Wade," Pride replied to his unanswered question. "Thought we should get a start on clearing this mess up before we let her see."

"Thanks King," Chris said gruffly, the tears not quite as gone as he'd hoped. Pride squeezed his shoulder, then clapped his hands together.

"So, where d'you wanna start?"

They worked all morning, re-painting the living room and disposing of all the paint-destroyed items which even the best cleaning could save. Chris threw himself into the work, hoping the work would chase away some of this pain and guilt. Because despite everything, he did feel guilty. He'd promised to help Cade, and what had he done? Thrown him back into a psychiatric ward. Of course he felt guilty.

Brody turned up at lunchtime with food, having left Morena arguing with Sebastian over _Star Wars_ v. _Star Trek_. Pride took the food from her, carrying it through to the kitchen, leaving Brody and Lasalle alone. Brody stared at Lasalle, watching as he worked determinedly, eventually stepping towards him. When her hand connected with his arm he stopped, turning to look at her. The strength of emotions in his eyes surprised her, particularly the guilt. He blamed himself, she realised, and instantly pulled him into a hug. Lasalle stood frozen in surprise for a moment.

"Brody, I'm covered in paint," he said eventually.

"I don't care," she replied into his neck.

"Your going to get paint all over your good clothes," he pointed out.

"I don't care," she repeated.

Lasalle chuckled, relaxing into her embrace and allowing his arms to wrap around her waist. He squeezed her tightly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her breath tickling his neck.

"I am now," he replied. "Thanks Brody."

"Anytime," she smiled, pressing a kiss into his hair.

XOXOXOX

"So I was thinking," Lasalle began. "Might be bout time to update this room."

Morena glanced up from the photo on the pinboard she'd been staring at: her, Chris and Cade on her fifth birthday.

"If your going to be a permanent fixture around here, I thought it might be about time we made this room more appropriate for a sixteen year old," he continued, perching on the edge of the bed. She joined him, their knees brushing.

"Sounds good," she replied, with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her towards him. Morena curled up onto his lap, leaning her head against his chest. Her shoulders shook with silent tears which Chris felt soak through his t-shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, rocking her back and forth slowly like he used to when she was tiny, feeling tears of his own overwhelm him. "It's going to be okay baby," he promised. "We're going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**As an apology for such a long gap between updates, here's an extra one for you. Enjoy.**

 **XOXOXOX**

As Brody approached, she could see Lasalle was trembling. His knuckles were white he had his fists clenched so tight. Once she was by his side she could see his eyes shone with unshed tears as they bored through the glass window into the private hospital room which held his daughter.

"Hey," she whispered, reaching out to place an arm on her shoulder. "How are you?"

"That maniac shot my daughter, Brody, how d'you think I'm doing?" Lasalle spat. Instantly he hung his head. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"It's okay," she replied.

Lasalle sighed, unfolding his arms and leaning against the base of the window, staring at Morena. Brody followed his gaze. She remembered the first time she'd arrived at the room, just days ago although it felt like weeks, staring in shock at the unconscious teenager with tubes coming out of every surface. Until that moment, neither she nor Pride had truly believed Morena had been shot, despite arriving at the office to be greeted by an inconsolable Lasalle who had walked in and found his daughter bleeding to death. Now it lightened the load in her heart to see Morena awake and laughing – albeit gingerly – with Cade.

But Chris, all Chris could see was her lying on the floor, blood pouring out of the hole in her stomach.

"I don't know how she's gonna get through this," he choked. "That fire three years ago nearly broke her, and she wasn't even the target there. She just happened to be there at the time. She was shot, point blank, what's that gonna do to her?"

"She is going to get through this," Brody replied. "She is strong and brave. She's has beaten this once and if she has to, she will beat it again."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I know her, and because I know she'll have you right by her side, holding her hand." Brody slipped her hand into his, entwining their fingers. "And I'm going to be right here too."

Lasalle stared at her, at the strength of loyalty in her voice. It was the way he and Pride spoke to each other, the way they spoke to her. But to have Brody reciprocate, it meant a lot. He knew what she'd been though; with the Moultrie, and her sister dying. Knew how long she'd been running too. He was pleased to see that it looked like she'd decided to put down some roots, especially here with them. Smiling for the first time in days, he pulled her into his arms, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

XOXOXOX

" _Hey dad?" Morena began. "I know it's a school night, but can I go out? I think there's somewhere I should be tonight."_

 _Chris looked up from cooking, gazing at his daughter as she leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen. He was struck suddenly by how grown up she looked. The fear which had underpinned all other emotions over the past few years was all but gone. He smiled proudly._

" _I reckon there might be," he replied. "How 'bout I throw some of this in a box for you then give you a ride?"_

" _Sounds good."_

 _Morena turned as she reached the porch to throw her dad a final wave, before jumping up the two steps and knocking on the door. She waited patiently, box of stir-fry in hand, hearing footsteps approach and a silhouette appear on the other side of the glass panel._

" _Morena?" Brody said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I brought stir-fry," Morena grinned._

" _Thank you," Brody replied. She accepted the box with a puzzled look. "Come in."_

 _Morena climbed onto the couch, curling up like a cat in the corner. Brody quickly re-heated the stir-fry, dividing it between two plates, then carried it through to the living room, She handed a plate and fork to Morena, joining the teenager on the couch._

" _So, you wanna tell me why you're here?" Brody asked._

" _Thought you could use some company," Morena shrugged, shovelling a lump of stir-fry into her mouth._

 _Brody smiled. Although Morena didn't know the details of what had happened on the Moultrie or the new investigation, she couldn't fail to notice what had been going on the past few days. Brody was touched at the girl's concern. She sat back, finishing her dinner, watching Morena. She didn't push Brody for more information; just accepted without question that the older woman needed some comfort, and provided it willingly._

" _You remind me of someone I used to care about," Brody said. "She loved her food too. And she had a really big heart."_

" _She? So not your ex-fiancé?"_

" _My ex-fiancé could've been a she," Brody pointed out._

" _No way," Morena replied. Her face turned doubtful. "Really?"_

" _No, I'm kidding," Brody grinned. "No. You remind me of my sister."_

" _I didn't know you had a sister."_

" _I don't. Not anymore."_

 _Realisation dawned across Morena's face. She didn't push any further. And Brody didn't share. Instead they turned on the TV, finding some trashy comedy to distract them, and settled down for the night as though nothing was wrong. Although as the show continued, Morena did shuffle round until she was leaning against Brody. Brody smiled, wrapping her arm around Morena's shoulders. Dropping her face against Morena's caramel hair, she inhaled the familiar smell of shampoo shared by father and daughter, and thanked whatever deity that was looking out for her for sending her the Lasalle family._

XOXOXOX

Chris lowered himself into the chair by Morena's bedside. Brody had dragged him to the hospital cafeteria before she left, insisting he ate something and refusing to go home until she'd watched him finish the whole thing. But now he had returned to his daughter's bedside. He dragged his hands down his face, shifting in a vain attempt to find some comfort in the too upright chair. Ashlyn and Tom had returned to their hotel room earlier, Ashlyn somewhat reluctantly, with their kids. He'd promised his ex that he wouldn't leave their little girl's side.

He leaned forward, brushing a few strands of hair off Morena's face as she slept. Her hair still had the faintest traces of the purple streaks from Mardi Gras a little under two months ago. Chris glanced to the pinboard by her bedside, already decked out with photos and cards. Amongst them was a photo from the Mardi Gras parade, a selfie Morena had taken on her phone: Morena's purple-striped head stuck up in the right hand corner, Lasalle and Patton to her left while Loretta, Brody and Sebastian's face grinned from behind them. By this point Morena had attacked Brody with half a dozen strand of beads – much to Lasalle's delight.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah princess?" Chris said. "What's wrong? You hurting?"

"Shut up."

Chris frowned.

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking," Morena replied. "Loudly. Please shut up and let me get some sleep."

"Sorry darling," he whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too daddy."

Chris watched her fall asleep, keeping his eyes fixed on the rise and fall of her diaphragm. On the proof that his baby girl was still here, still breathing, still fighting. Staring until his eyes burned with tears and he couldn't look any longer. Dropping Morena's hand as though it burned him, Chris jumped to his feet and marched out of the room, hot tears of pain and anger threatening to overflow. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he couldn't sit there and see his daughter's broken body for a moment longer. He had to get away. Only, he didn't know where to go.

He came to a halt in the deserted corridor, his hands fisting tightly in his hair, gulping air into his lungs like a drowning man, letting the tears he'd been fighting for days roll down his cheeks. He scrunched up his eyes in a futile attempt to halt them.

When he re-opened his eyes, to his disbelief, Brody was standing in front of him. She gave him a gentle half smile.

"What are you doing here?" he croaked.

"Had a hunch you might need a shoulder to lean on," she replied.

Chris gave a bitter laugh.

"You have no idea."

Brody quickly crossed the distance between them, letting him cling to her.

"I've got you," she whispered. "I've got you."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You have got _nothing_ to be sorry for," Brody insisted softly, running her hand through his hair.

"I was so scared, seeing her lying there in a pool of her own blood. I can't lose her. She's my world, my beautiful baby girl, I cannot lose her."

"You won't," Brody promised. "She'll come through Chris. She's fighter. Just like her daddy."

XOXOXOX

The sound of piano music floated through the office, a comforting reminder that their youngest family member was still with them. Pride smiled softly, glancing up from chopping green pepper. It was wonderful to see Morena's familiar figure sitting – albeit rather gingerly – at the piano, her long caramel hair hanging down her back. She'd been released from hospital that morning, and Pride had invited the whole family to the office for homemade gumbo. Brody had dragged Lasalle into the garden after Morena had berated him for hovering around her; Sebastian had joined them when he arrived and was no doubt regaling them with his latest conspiracy theory.

Morena wasn't a musician like Laurel or Pride himself, but she enjoyed messing around with music. She knew the basics – there was no way she could've known Pride for as long as she had without him sitting her down, and teaching her. But she had no desire to pursue music. For her it was all just good fun. She had the talent, but she was happy. Nothing Pride liked more than hearing music played by someone who loved it.

The familiar squeal of a young child rang out from the office, and sure enough, a few seconds later CJ bounded into the kitchen.

"Hey uncle Dwayne!" he called.

"Hey there young man," Pride replied, opening his arms to receive a hug from him.

"Morena, I am so glad to see you upright again," Loretta smiled, leaning down to embrace the teenager carefully.

"Glad to be upright," Morena replied.

Pride watched the third new arrival, Danny. Loretta may have put Danny's past firmly in the past, but Pride couldn't help being more suspicious. He liked the boy, liked him a lot, he just worried. Especially about Morena. Her words, the first time she'd met Danny, echoed in his mind: "He's kinda cute." He didn't want her getting hurt again. He already had enough guilt over her shooting. Baitfish was coming after him, and Morena was simply in the worng place at the wrong time. It could've been anyone: Brody, Lasalle, Sebastian, Patton, Loretta, Laurel, any of them. It was simply bad luck that Morena was the only one in the office when Baitfish showed up. But that did nothing to assuage his guilt.

"Hey," Morena smiled at Danny.

"Hey," he replied. "You look like crap."

"Danny!" Loretta scolded.

"Yeah, cause you looked so good after you had a bullet pulled out of your stomach," Morena retorted.

Pride bit back a grin. It warmed his heart to see some of that Alabama fire return to her eyes, and comforted him to see her stand up to Danny.

"You can't let anyone do anything, can you?" Danny teased.

"You know what they say, anything you can do, I can do better. Or maybe I just wanted a scar as pretty as yours."

Danny grinned, then joined Morena on the piano stool, allowing her to show him the basics Pride had once taught her, on that very same piano when it sat in his home, not his office.

Throughout the evening, Pride kept a watchful eye on the two teenagers. He was sure Christopher would've been too, if Brody hadn't been keeping him distracted. Part of Pride thought it was unintentional, until he caught Brody glancing towards Morena and Danny with a small smile. She'd been a teenage girl once; she would know the conflict between being daddy's little girl, and liking someone for the first time. So she gave Morena a little time, distracting Chris as she played with CJ. Pride figured she was right. But he kept an eye on Danny, just in case.

Just in case he wasn't good enough for her.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know: New Orleans, hurricane, cliché alert. But it allowed for lots of cuteness between Brody and Lasalle so deal with it. I tried to get a slightly different angle on it, and show how non-natives get the impression of hurricanes through the media.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **XOXOXOX**

For many people, these days New Orleans was synonymous with Hurricane Katrina. So Brody knew sooner or later she was going to encounter a hurricane living there, albeit hopefully on a smaller scale than Katrina. And sure enough, June rolled around and with it a warning for a hurricane.

"It's just a small one," Pride assured her. "Might take down a few trees, some power lines maybe. But overall we should be pretty safe."

"What's the procedure for dealing with a hurricane?" Brody asked. "I'm not familiar with them. We don't exactly get a lot of them up in the Great Lakes."

"Stay inside, drink bottled water, make sure all the windows are covered. Common sense really," Pride replied. "If you want, y'all can camp out here. Building's stronger than most houses."

"Count us in," Lasalle said. "You joining us for a slumber party Brody?"

"Sure. Why not," she grinned. Part of her was relieved. Minor or not, she wasn't exactly keen on the idea of sitting through her first hurricane on her own.

XOXOXOX

The day the hurricane was due to hit, they assembled in the office kitchen. The wind had been increasing in strength all day, and the rain had started a couple of hours before. Loretta and Sebastian had decided to take up Pride's offer of camping out too; Sebastian seemed especially grateful since he lived on the tenth floor in a block of flats.

"This reminds me of making dens when I was a kid," Brody remarked. The windows and doors were shuttered, blocking out any natural light, while the floor was almost completely covered by various make shift beds. Pooling their resources, between them they had one camp bed, one single and one double inflatable air bed, a double camping mat and a large selection of cushions; since it was hers, Loretta took the camp bed, while Sebastian quickly claimed the single air bed.

"I don't feel like I trust any of you enough to sleep with you," he stated. Then realising how his words could be interpreted, he coloured furiously. "I mean, sleep next to you, not sleep with you. Not that I want to sleep with any of you either, but... I'm going to shut up now."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Loretta said. Danny and CJ agreed to take the cushions; the two brothers creating a nest in the corner.

"Okay, girls, seems only fair you get this then," Pride said, indicating to the double air bed.

"Who says chivalry is dead?" Brody teased.

"If you want, I'm happy to swap," Lasalle replied in mock seriousness.

"I wasn't complaining, merely stating a fact."

"Uh huh."

"So what now?" Brody asked after they'd finished setting up the various sleeping arrangements.

"We wait," Pride replied.

"No TV," Morena added. "Radio only."

"Then it's a good job I raided my games cupboard, isn't it?" Loretta said, pulling out a selection of board games. Danny rolled his eyes, inciting Morena swat his shoulder. The two teenagers glared playfully at each other, until Danny broke eye contact to pull his brother onto his lap.

"Monopoly, excellent," Morena said, grabbing the box.

"No," Sebastian argued. "We'll be here until December."

"Cards!" Morena cried. "Poker?"

"No way," Lasalle shook his head. "Trust me, never play cards with her."

Morena grinned evilly.

"This is what happens when you let uncle Cade babysit me."

"I was only gone for twenty minutes!"

"I'm a fast learner."

"You were five!"

"You know, really, we should play this," Brody said, holding up the Cluedo.

"Ah, well that depends on if dad thinks he can face it," Morena replied seriously.

"You got a problem with Cluedo?" Brody asked Lasalle. Pride and Morena chuckled, earning them a glare from Lasalle.

"Not the ordinary one." he replied.

"I don't understand."

"My cousin has _Harry Potter_ Cluedo," Morena explained. "And last Christmas, dad thought he was going to win."

"I should've won."

"And he would've," Morena agreed. "If he hadn't mixed up the Weasley twins."

"How was I supposed to remember which one was which?" Lasalle complained. "It's been years since I read any of those books to you. Besides, they're twins!"

Brody and Loretta laughed.

"Don't worry Christopher," Loretta said. "No twins in the normal version."

Unsurprisingly, the game quickly became very heated. With three investigators, a coroner and a forensic scientist, not to mention one very competitive teenager, it was never going to be any other way. Sebastian emerged victorious, with both Lasalle and Brody demanding a rematch. Pride and Loretta elected to sit out, Pride moving to the piano and beginning to play quietly in the background. After Sebastian beat them for a second time, Lasalle and Brody gave up in disgust. Morena left them arguing, joining Pride at the piano.

Outside the wind was howling, battering the building with all it's might. But despite the imminent hurricane, Brody thought there was something magical about the scene. With the light coming from battery powered lanterns, it gave the room a soft orange glow, Morena and Pride sitting at the piano with Danny watching Morena closely, Loretta watching CJ while he worked on a colouring book, Lasalle and Sebastian playing chess, there was something special about the atmosphere. Perhaps it was because, as Morena would put it, the whole family was there: Loretta, the mother, looking out for then all and telling them off when they misbehaved; Pride and Lasalle, the brothers who were thick as thieves, protecting their family; Sebastian, the eccentric cousin who dragged them all into his elaborate schemes; then Morena, the baby, who they all adored. Brody wasn't quite sure where she herself fitted in to the family yet; for the moment simply being included was enough.

XOXOXOX

As night approached, so did the hurricane. Lasalle navigated the various mattresses as he returned from the bathroom. Loretta, the brothers and Sebastian were asleep, Sebastian curled up like a dog in a basket; Pride and Morena had been sharing her iPod with a headphone each, until at some point she'd fallen asleep, her head resting on a pillow in Pride's lap.

"Want me to move her?" Lasalle whispered. Pride shook his head.

"She's fine. Leave her."

Lasalle nodded. He knew Pride would be awake most of the night, keeping watch and making sure they were all okay, and he really didn't want to move Morena without her being awake. Her bullet wound was still recovering; Chris didn't want to accidentally hurt her. Turning and edging round the island, he sat down on the edge of the double air bed where Brody was already tucked up.

"Sorry Brody," he whispered. "Looks like I'm your bunk mate now."

She shrugged.

"It's fine."

Chris flopped down onto the mattress. He turned his head towards Brody.

"You scared?"

Even though she couldn't see his face in the dark, Brody knew he wasn't teasing her.

"A little," she replied. "First hurricane, and you see so many awful stories on the news about them."

"They only show the worst on the news," Lasalle assured her, turning into his side to face her. Through the gloom they could just about make out each other's faces. "This one's only small, nothing like Katrina was."

"Thanks Lasalle."

"No problem."

XOXOXOX

The hurricane disrupted all their sleep that night, with the possible exception of Sebastian and Morena who both seemed to sleep through it all. Pride sat awake until the early hours, his hand in Morena's caramel coloured hair, and even when he did finally drift off, he slept lightly, waking at any sound which could be a threat to his family.

Chris slept fitfully, waking every few hours. Every time he did he considered getting up to check Morena, but you felt every move the other person made on the air bed so, not wishing to disturb Brody, he remained still. Whenever he woke, he instantly became aware of his partner tossing and turning next to him. Clearly she was more worried than she was letting on. Waking up for the fifth time, Chris squinted at his watch, just able to make out the numbers: 4.47. Next to him Brody turned, flipping onto her side. After a couple of seconds of stillness, she shifted.

"Brody," he whispered.

"Did I wake you? Sorry," she replied.

"Relax."

Shuffling towards her, Chris put his arm around her. He felt her tense for a minute before relaxing back into his embrace.

"Sorry," she repeated.

"Stop worrying," he whispered. "We're gonna be fine."

He felt her nod. Then, with his arm still around her, she drifted off to sleep, lying still at last to Chris' relief.

XOXOXOX

Lasalle woke to the smell of shampoo and the sound of rain. There was a brief moment if confusion, but when he opened his eyes and saw his partner's sleeping face and fully registered the sound of the rain, everything fell into place.

The hurricane. Of course. That was why he was sleeping with his arm around his partner. That was the reason, and the only one. Why else would he be waking up beside her? He glanced down at her. Sometime in the night Brody had turned to face him, her nose buried in his neck, his buried in her hair - hence the smell of shampoo. Apparently the comfort of having someone hold her combined with his whispered reassurances had been enough to send her to sleep; it appeared since then she'd slept soundly. Mentally shaking himself, Lasalle realised he was staring at her. He turned his attention elsewhere, anywhere else. By the sound of the wind and the rain, the worst of the hurricane had passed. A couple of hours and they should be clear to leave.

His ears picked up movement from the other side of the island. Chris guessed it was Pride. Carefully he removed his arm from around Brody, knowing that she would be embarrassed to be seen like that, especially by their boss, even though it was completely innocent. _Well it was,_ a voice in his head retorted petulantly.

However, it wasn't Pride who appeared, but Morena. She trudged sleepily to his side, raising her hand in greeting before perching on the side of the air bed and leaning back into her dad's arms.

"Pride awake?" he asked softly. She shook her head. "Scared?"

"Of a storm? Never."

 _Twenty seven year old Chris Lasalle surveyed his new apartment. A little pricier than he could really afford, he'd made the sacrifice to live in the French Quarter. As soon as he'd arrived in New Orleans a few months back, he'd fallen in love with the area and had known that whatever the cost, he had to live there. It simply suited him. Unfortunately that cost turned out to be furniture, and as a result, the apartment looked pretty bare. But it was home. And that was all that mattered._

 _Outside the rain pounded on the window. Apparently there was a hurricane off the coast and while it wasn't hitting New Orleans itself, they were being severely battered by wind and rain. There was even word of some thunderstorms._

 _As if on cue, a fork of lightening lit up the sky, followed closely by a rumble of thunder. Unperturbed, Chris continued to move around his meagre possessions to try and make the room look a little less empty. He cursed quietly, treading on a piece of rogue Lego. He bent to retrieve the offending brick as another rumble of thunder echoed above the city._

 _"Daddy!"_

 _Lego abandoned, Chris ran through the apartment to his daughter's room. Six year old Morena was sitting up in bed, clutching her toy raccoon under her chin and staring fearfully with tear-filled eyes. Upon his entrance, she jumped out of bed, running to hug his legs._

 _"Hey princess," he said. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Thunder's scary."_

 _Chris crouched down to his daughter's level, after first peeling her arms from his legs._

 _"I know it sounds scary cause it's so loud," he said softly. "But it's not. If you listen, it sounds like uncle Cade's stomach when he's hungry."_

 _Morena giggled._

 _"You don't believe me? Listen."_

 _Thunder echoed, and Morena listened intently. As it died away her face broke into a grin._

 _"It does!"_

 _"Told you. And lightening's not that scary either."_

 _"Jamie said lightening can kill you!"_

 _"Only if you're up a tree or something silly. And you wouldn't go up a tree in this weather, would you?"_

 _Morena shook her head solemnly._

 _"So you're safe, especially if you're in bed. Lightening's just like a special light to help you see better cause the storm's so bad."_

 _Chris carried her through to the living room, dragging the couch to the window. They sat, watching the storm._

 _"Storm's nothing to be afraid of as long as you're inside," he continued. "Always remember that."_

"Do you think uncle Cade's okay?" Morena asked suddenly. Chris wasn't surprised that her thoughts had turned to her wayward uncle. Despite the impression that Cade was doing better after Morena's shooting, he had disappeared again the week after she'd been released from hospital. He'd told them he was going back to 'Bama again, but had never arrived.

"I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that. You stealing my lines?" Lasalle teased.

"Thought I'd change things up a bit," she joked. He knew that underneath the humour was real concern for her favourite uncle.

"He's okay," he said. "Don't worry."

XOXOXOX

"Well boys and girls, looks like it's safe to leave," Pride announced.

"Hey Brody, d'you want a ride?" Lasalle called.

"Sure," she replied.

"Morena. Morena, we gotta go."

"Kay..." she replied absentmindedly. "Two seconds..."

Lasalle, Brody, Pride and Loretta all paused in what they were doing, watching Morena and Sebastian in amusement. Morena had challenged him to a game of Snakes and Ladders after breakfast, and they had both become ruthless in their determination to win. Danny and CJ were watching the match with amused perplexity.

"Come on, come on," Sebastian muttered. "Anything but five. Anything but five."

He rolled the dice.

"Yes!" Morena cheered as Sebastian's head fell into his hands at the sight of the five dots.

"No," he groaned.

"Down the snake you go," she sang. Then grabbing the dice, she rolled. "One, two, three, four, five and... I win! Ten bucks!"

"You bet on Snakes and Ladders?" Brody laughed.

"Told you, never gamble with her," Lasalle shook his head. "She'll get you every time."

Morena swiped the ten dollar bill from Sebastian's fist then skipped over to her dad and Brody.

"Okay, now we can go home."


	11. Chapter 11

Happiness.

Brody savoured the word as she let her head drop back, soaking up the sun as she propped herself up on her elbows, the grass tickling her bare legs. It wasn't often that she felt truly happy but today, today was one of those days. Sitting in the park, in the middle on summer, having donned her shorts and sunglasses, she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

Yes, she was happy.

A sudden squeal caught her attention. Opening her eyes, Brody saw Pride giving Morena a piggy-back across the grass. He dumped her between Brody and Loretta before returning to the BBQ. On Loretta's other side, Sebastian was wrestling with an umbrella. Danny and CJ were wrestling playfully further down the bank. The only one missing was Lasalle. Right on cue, a familiar figure appeared.

"What are you wearing?" Brody called as he appeared.

"What, you forgot?" Lasalle replied. As he came closer, Brody recognised the uncle Sam costume from the year before, albeit with some added embellishments. She burst out laughing, shaking her head at his fake beard.

From behind the BBQ, Pride watched his family with a small smile: Morena painting her toenails red, white and blue while she chatted to Danny; Brody ribbing Lasalle about his costume, then the two of them joining forces to tease Sebastian about his umbrella and his dislike of being in the sun. Over the past year his two agents had become a formidable team, and firm friends. There had been occasions when he wondered if they were more than friends, but after a lengthy conference with Morena – with contributions from Loretta and Laurel – he'd come to the conclusion that there was nothing more than friendship between them. Although he wouldn't rule out the possibility of something more developing between them.

Morena finished applying nail varnish to her toes, leaning back and wiggling her toes. She rolled her eyes at her father and Brody's antics, catching Pride's eye.

"Hey Merri, gimme your hand," she said. Without looking at her, Brody gave her one hand. Morena removed the lid of the first bottle of nail varnish and began to apply the paint to Brody's fingernails. The agent didn't notice what she was doing until Morena had applied three coats.

"What are you doing?"

"Decorating," the teenager shrugged. "Getting you in the spirit. Other hand."

Brody obliged, deciding that she'd rather live with the nail varnish than the odd looks which would come with having only one hand painted. The garish red, white and blue wasn't exactly her, but it seemed both Lasalles were determined to get her to embrace holidays the same way they did. Between Lasalle's costume and Morena's stars and stripes shorts, Brody figured that putting up with a little nail varnish was getting off lightly.

"You gonna hide under that thing all day?" Lasalle asked.

"The more time you spend in the sun, the higher your risk of skin cancer," Sebastian retorted.

"You're wearing factor fifty plus."

"Good skin care is nothing to be laughed at."

"Sebastian, you have a better skin care routine than I do!" Brody called.

"And when we're seventy, you'll all look your age while I'll still look forty."

"Simmer down children," Pride interrupted. "Now, burgers or dogs?"

"Having beard problems Lasalle?" Brody teased.

"No," he replied defiantly. "Maybe."

He picked another bit of his beard out of his hot dog. Brody smirked. He attempted to manoeuvre around the beard, and ended up with a mouthful of beard. Brody burst out laughing.

"You have ketchup on your face," she told him between laughter. Grabbing a napkin, she leaned forward to clean him up. "Honestly. It's like having a kid," she said.

"Thanks mom," he teased.

XOXOXOX

Long after finishing their food and the BBQ had cooled, as the light began to fade, they made their way down to the riverside. Although it wouldn't be completely dark for a couple of hours yet, it was necessary in order to get a half decent view before the firework display. Pride offered Loretta his arm, while Lasalle slung his arm around Brody's shoulders as they walked through the park towards the waterfront, Morena and CJ cartwheeling ahead of them and Sebastian struggling to keep up, trying to juggle his sun umbrella and backpack. They burst out laughing as Morena stood up and fell straight onto the ground, her eyes unfocused. Lasalle and Pride took a hand each and hauled her back to her feet. She grasped briefly at her bullet wound as she staggered a little, the last of the dizziness wearing off, before jumping onto her dad's back, accepting his offer of a piggyback.

At the riverbank, they managed to find a gap big enough to accommodate them all, albeit a tight fit. Nearby a band was playing cheery blues music. Danny hoisted CJ onto his shoulders, ensuring his little brother had a good view of the fireworks when they began. Morena commandeered a bag of chips to share with the boys, only after requesting a painkiller from her dad.

"Maybe cartwheels weren't such a good idea," she conceded when Lasalle looked at her questioningly. "I'll be fine."

On Lasalle's other side, Brody grinned, accepting a beer from Pride. A number of boats were already in the river, in prime location for the fireworks show. She had to admit, nowhere celebrated the holidays quite like New Orleans – especially with the two Lasalles around. A number of passer-bys turned back to look twice at Lasalle's costume, which Brody and Morena found hilarious.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Lasalle asked, leaning towards Brody, nodding towards Morena and Sebastian.

"Some sci-fi show I think," she replied. "Better watch out, he'll have her believing in Big Foot next."

"She has more sense."

"You hope!"

The darker it became, the more the crowds on the riverbank swelled. The city was illuminated in countless tiny lights. Although it wasn't cold – it never got truly cold in New Orleans – Brody shivered from the change in temperature as night settled in. Lasalle noticed, slinging his arm around her shoulders again. She glanced towards him. He smiled back at her. Then she started to laugh again.

"What?"

"That beard," she replied.

"So, you don't think I should grow one?"

"Definitely not. I'm sure Morena would back me up."

"She probably would. Not much you two disagree on."

Once he said it, Brody realised it was true. She and Morena more than simply got along, they clicked. And she cared about the teenager, really cared about her. So much so in fact, that she couldn't imagine her life without her. Nor Lasalle, or even Pride and Loretta. Hell, she'd even miss Sebastian. As she thought about all that, her head dropped unconsciously onto Lasalle's shoulder. He glanced towards her in surprise, before turning back to the river with a smile, to wait for the fireworks to start.

Loretta nudged Pride to get his attention, inclining her head towards Lasalle and Brody. He peered over Sebastian and Morena's heads at the two agents before sharing a smirk with Loretta.

"Young love," she whispered. "Even if they don't know it."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chris stared down at the tiny person cradled in the crook of his arm. She, like her mother, was sound asleep. She was impossibly small and fragile looking and Chris couldn't believe she was his. The suit which was labelled newborn seemed far too big for her tiny frame. Carefully, using the lightest of pressure, Chris hooked her hand with his finger, rubbing the tiny digits with his own thumb before letting his fingers drift down the side of her face, amazed at how soft her skin felt against his. He couldn't get his head around the fact that until four hours ago, this human being hadn't existed. And now, now his daughter was lying in in his arms._

 _He was scared – what new parent wasn't? Especially one who was barely into adulthood himself. At least he wasn't in this alone. Glancing towards the bed where Ashlyn was getting some well deserved rest, Chris experienced a wave of gratitude that they had been able to work this thing out together in a way that ensured they both stayed in their daughter's life. They both knew that dating was a mistake, they were much too close as friends to make a good couple. At least they had split before the relationship turned sour; now they were left with only good memories and a beautiful daughter. It wasn't a bad result._

 _Chris smiled as his daughter squirmed in his arms, her face screwing up in her sleep._

" _Hey there darling," he whispered. "I am gonna take such good care of you, you hear? Gonna protect you from everything. Especially boys. Cause I know what boys are like. I am one myself. And a heartbreaker like you? You're gonna be beating them off with a stick. Or maybe I will. We'll see. But I want you to know, that I love you more than anything in this world. And I always will, you understand?"_

 _She turned in his arms, chewing toothlessly. Chris smiled, lifting her to kiss her forehead._

" _Sleep tight Morena."_

XOXOXOX

"I'm old," Lasalle declared suddenly.

Brody turned to her partner, raising her eyebrows.

"What brought this on?"

"Morena's seventeen soon," he replied. "My daughter is turning seventeen. I'm _old_."

"Weren't you only like, nineteen when she was born?"

"Twenty one," he corrected.

"Exactly. That's not old. Relax," she grinned. She nudged his arm. "What's the plan for her birthday?"

"Family get-together," Lasalle explained. "Barbecue at Ashlyn's place."

"Sounds good."

"Hey, you should come."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Pride's coming. You'd be more than welcome."

"Okay," Brody replied. "Thanks."

"No problem."

XOXOXOX

Morena glared angrily at her phone, swiping it from her nightstand to switch off the alarm before dropping it again. Instantly she flopped back down onto her pillows. Almost immediately she sat up straight, sniffing. Pancakes and bacon. She grinned, scrabbling for her slippers and shuffling through to the kitchen.

"How did you know?" she blurted out.

"My sources will forever remain a secret," Lasalle declared.

"Mom."

"Or not."

Morena grinned, inhaling deeply.

"Happy birthday darling," Lasalle whispered into her hair, kissing her. "Now, go sit down," he added chasing her out of the kitchen.

He watched her fondly as she piled bacon and strawberries onto her pancakes with a satisfied smile. Lasalle shook his head. Some things he would never understand about his daughter; her taste in food was one of those things. Although to be fair, to him it seemed like only yesterday he was balancing her in one arm while trying to remember how to mix formula at three in the morning.

"Seriously, how many of those things are you gonna eat?" he asked

"Dunno. You make 'em, I eat 'em."

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Did your mom and I teach you nothing?"

"Yeah," she swallowed. "But then I gained a sister and two brothers."

"Don't think you can really blame Noah for anything considering he was only twelve weeks when you moved out."

"Yeah... Plus he's too cute to blame for anything."

"Now," Lasalle said, clearing the empty plates from the table. "I'm sure I'm forgetting something. Said happy birthday, gave you pancakes... Now what are we missing?"

"Da-ad..."

"Oh yeah." Lasalle reached into a cupboard and removed a pile of gifts, all carefully wrapped in purple paper. Morena grinned. Placing them on the table in front of her, Lasalle dropped another kiss onto the top of her head. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks daddy."

XOXOXOX

"How far is it to Ashlyn's place?" Brody asked as she strapped herself in to the passenger seat of Pride's car.

"Bout two hours," he replied. "You comfy?"

"Of course."

Brody settled back, enjoying the cooling effect of the air rushing past them due to the open roof, feeling silently grateful for her short hairstyle, even if she had started growing it out again. Throughout the journey she and Pride chatted easily, about work and their latest cases, about Sebastian's latest craze, and then about Laurel, her progress at university and her relationship with Orion.

"You'll see them today," Pride said. "Laurel's dragging Orion along."

"I don't think he needs to be dragged anywhere where Laurel's concerned," Brody shouted over the wind. Pride smiled.

"Yeah, she's got a good one."

"There's not a lot of them about," Brody added. "She better keep hold of him."

When they drew up outside Ashlyn's house, Brody instantly heard a child's loud squeal of excitement coming from the back of the house.

"Sounds like we're just in time," Pride commented.

As he had visited Ashlyn's house before, Pride led the way round the side of the house. In the garden, they found a group of people spread across the sun-soaked lawn; Morena, Laurel and Orion amongst them. Glancing around, Brody silently approved of Ashlyn's garden choices, although she was yet to meet the woman herself. Everything she'd heard of Morena's mother had led her to the conclusion that she and Ashlyn would get along. The lawn was mown, but other than that there seemed to be no plan to the garden; the flower beds bloomed with a huge variety of colours, a large wooden climbing frame dominated most of the garden, and a BBQ in one corner. Instead of being perfectly manicured like Brody's parents', the garden was one you could live in.

She spotted Lasalle behind the BBQ with three other men, throwing him a wave. Excusing himself, he hurried across the garden to greet them.

"Morena," he called. "You got more guests."

Morena left her group of friends, jogging across to hug Pride.

"Happy birthday princess," he said.

"Thanks King."

After receiving her gifts from Pride, Morena turned to Brody, embracing the agent.

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"No problem, I'm glad to be here. Happy birthday," Brody smiled, handing the small gift to Morena.

"Thanks Merri!"

The teenager ripped the paper open, crumpling it and tossing it at her dad's head with a smirk, before turning her curiosity to the box on her hand. A jewellery box of some kind, she flipped open the lid to reveal a dark chain with a pendant decorated with colourful glass.

"Wow, this is lovely," Morena said, lifting the chain from the box.

"My sister bought it on our trip to Europe," Brody explained. "She bought it from a gypsy. Said it was good luck. She never took it off."

"Merri, I can't-"

"Yes you can," Brody interrupted. "You and your dad and Pride have been amazing to me. Made me feel like I'm home. And I... I haven't felt that since I lost her. So I would be honoured if you would wear it."

Morena tore her eyes away from the necklace and stepped forward, engulfing Brody on a hug.

"It's beautiful. I love it," she replied.

Brody smiled, returning the hug. Morena reminded her so strongly on Emily, and after the past few years Brody figured Morena could use all the luck she could need. She'd held on to the necklace, longing for the security she'd felt when her sister was still here. Now, with Morena and Lasalle and Pride, she'd found it. It was time to let go.

As Morena bounced back to her friends and Pride headed off to find and hug his daughter, Brody turned to Lasalle.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

He led her away from the crowd towards the house. At the patio doors he stopped, indicating for her to go first. Brody couldn't help but smile. Say what you liked about him, but the man had manners. Not to mention a truckload of Southern charm to go with it. Someone had raised him right.

After stepping through the door, Brody found herself in a light, airy kitchen. Despite being small, the room was deceptive, giving off the air of being larger than it was. Inside, bopping to the music with a familiar baby on her hip, was a blonde woman who looked like Morena's sister Amanda only older. This had to be their mother Ashlyn.

"Hey Ash, got somebody I want you do meet," Lasalle said, confirming Brody's suspicions. "This is Meredith Brody. Brody, this is Ashlyn Roberts."

"Hi, pleased to finally meet you," Brody grinned stretching out her hand.

"Same," Ashlyn replied. Like her younger daughter, her Alabama accent was stronger than both Chris and Morena's. "Morena talks about you all the time."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Ashlyn nodded. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for her."

Brody felt herself blush.

"It was nothing," she brushed it off. "Hey Noah," she said to the baby who was clapping his palms together. "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah, kids'll do that to ya," Ashlyn grinned, bouncing Noah. "One minute they're relyin' on you for everythin', next they're turning seventeen and starting to talk about college."

To both women's amusement, Lasalle nodded feverishly, shuddering at the word 'college'.

"He told me the other day he was old," Brody said to Ashlyn.

"Christopher! You are not old!" Ashlyn declared.

"Thanks Ash," he grinned.

"If you're old that means I am too so no way are you allowed to be old!"

Ashlyn shooed Lasalle out of the kitchen, offloading her youngest son onto him as he went, before returning to the food preparation.

"You want a hand?" Brody offered.

"No, don't be crazy," Ashlyn argued. "You're a guest."

"Doesn't mean I can't help," Brody replied. "Now, what do you want me to do?"

Ashlyn pointed her towards the half-chopped chives.

"So you've known Chris a long time?" Brody asked.

"Since he was knee high to a grasshopper," Ashlyn replied. "Skinny little kid – not that you'd know it to look at him now. Always racing after Cade, wanting to be like his big brother."

"Close even then, huh?"

"Yeah. Poor kid. I'd never wish that on anybody after seeing what it's done to Chris."

"He told me you used to kick his butt in the school yard. That true?" Brody asked, spooning mayonnaise into the potato salad. Ashlyn laughed.

"Oh yeah. I have three cousins who are like brothers to me. I could football tackle someone twice my size before I was out of kindergarden. Used to take him down whenever his mouth got too smart, which was a lot."

"I would love to have seen that," Brody grinned.

"Hell, there's probably a home movie of it somewhere in my momma's attic," Ashlyn said. "I'll have her look it out. Send it to you in time for Chris' birthday."

"Deal."

XOXOXOX

"Enjoying yourself?" Brody asked as she joined the hot dog queue behind Morena. The birthday girl turned, flashing her a grin. "Must be nice to spend some more time with all your family around."

"Yeah, especially my brothers."

"What about your grandparents? Are they coming?"

Morena shook her head, receiving a hot dog from her mom's brother, uncle Joe.

"Mom's parents live in Florida," she explained. "But we're all going round to dad's folks later on which is cool."

As she passed Brody the ketchup, Morena noticed the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Where'd you get that? It's gorgeous."

Brody stared at her as though she was crazy.

"It's the one you picked out," she replied.

"Huh?" Morena frowned.

"Last Christmas. Your dad told me you picked it out."

"Oh yeah," Morena bluffed. "Course it is."

As Brody walked away, becoming engaged in conversation by Loretta, Morena made a mental note to ask and tease her dad about that bracelet at a later date. Because she had never seen it before in her life.

XOXOXOX

On his way to bed, Chris paused in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom. By the time they'd arrived back from 'Bama, it was pretty late. After a long day with lots of excitement, Morena had practically fallen into bed fully dressed. Chris himself was feeling the strain of the day too, indulging in a cup of caramel hot chocolate – a remnant of Morena's younger years that both father and daughter still liked to indulge in after a long day – before heading for bed himself. But he couldn't resist looking in on his daughter.

Leaning against the doorframe, Chris took a sip of the caramel hot chocolate, enjoying the familiar sugary tang, as a soft smile settled across his face. His baby girl was passed out, face half buried into her pillow, with one arm flung above her head while the other strangling the soft toy dog he'd given her as a baby. Taking another sip, Chris stepped forward to pull the duvet over her shoulder, before leaning down to brush a kiss across the back of her head.

"Sleep tight Morena."


	13. Chapter 13

"Now, if there's an emergency I want you to call me," Pride instructed. "I can jump on the first place back."

"I think we can manage for a week, right Brody?" Lasalle said, leaning back in his chair. He glanced towards his partner, who seemed to be sitting unnaturally upright. Brody grinned, and he shrugged it off.

"I promise not to kill him if I step on anymore Lego," Brody said.

"And I promise not to kill Brody if she goes overboard with tidying the place up," Lasalle concurred.

"That fills me with confidence," Pride replied. He swung his bag onto his shoulder. "Be good. And if you can't be good be careful."

"Have a safe flight," Brody called. Pride paused at the door, throwing them a wave, then left.

XOXOXOX

"You okay Brody?" Lasalle asked.

"Fine," she replied with a smile. Chris frowned. He'd been watching Brody all morning, and she was not fine. Her movements were slower than usual, and he'd noticed her hand drifting to her side on numerous occasions. As he watched, she turned quickly, misjudging the distance between her and the chair, bumping her hip off it. Inhaling sharply, she winced. Instantly Chris was at her side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she argued.

Ignoring her protests, he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Damn Brody, you're burning up."

"I'm fine," she retorted. Then her hand flew to her side again.

"Liar," he said softly. "How long has your appendix been playing up?"

"It's not my appendix."

"Uh huh. We gotta get you to a hospital."

Brody opened her mouth to argue. Another wave of pain cut her off. Lasalle chuckled, slipping an arm around her shoulders, dragging her out to the car.

Upon arrival at the ER, Lasalle deposited his still-arguing partner in a chair before approaching the receptionist. After receiving a form for her details, he rejoined her.

"I'm fine," she said again.

"Yeah, that's why you're burning up, white as a sheet and wincing every time anything heavier than a feather touches your side," he retorted. "Date of birth?"

"Three thirteen sixty seven," she sighed, admitting defeat.

XOXOXOX

"Hey dad, where are you?" Morena asked, turning down the volume on the TV with one hand, her phone in the other.

"Hospital with Brody."

"What? Is she okay?" Morena asked, sitting up so quickly her head spun briefly. "Did she get shot?"

"She's fine," Lasalle assured her. "Apart from being too stubborn and having an appendix fit to burst."

Morena relaxed, lying down on the couch again.

"I'm gonna stick around, make sure she's okay when she comes out of surgery," Lasalle continued. "You be okay?"

"Dad, I'm seventeen. I'll be fine."

"Good."

"When's visiting hours?"

"Six to seven."

"Cool. Tell Merri I'll see her then."

"Okay princess, see you later."

"Bye dad."

After hanging up, Lasalle re-entered the hospital to wait for news of his partner. Despite his casual reply to Morena, he was worried about Brody. He knew her life wasn't in danger, and it could've been a lot more serious if left untreated for much longer, but equally it could've been treated sooner too. He shook his head. Damn woman was too stubborn for her own good.

" _She gonna be okay doc?" Chris asked. Beside him Cade waited anxiously. Both brothers were racked with guilt, and desperate to hear how their daughter and niece was doing._

" _She'll be fine," the doctor replied. "She's out of surgery and resting comfortably. She needs to stay here for a few days, but she'll be okay."_

 _Chris exhaled, relieved, while Cade clapped a hand onto his shoulder._

" _I'm never gonna ignore her when she says something's hurting again," Chris said turning to his brother after the doctor left them. "Even if I think she's faking it."_

" _We used to say it all the time," Cade said. "Mom, my stomach hurts, I can't go to school today. She never believed us, never did us any harm."_

" _Neither of our appendix's ever burst though."_

" _She's gonna be okay."_

" _Thanks brother," Chris smiled, squeezing Cade's shoulder._

Lasalle settled into the chair at Brody's bedside. As the surgeon had said, she was still asleep, a drip in the back of her hand. Chris leaned forward.

"No scaring me like that," he whispered. "It's not allowed."

Even though it felt like she'd been asleep for hours, Brody felt exhausted. Blinking her eyes open, the first thing she spotted was Lasalle sitting on her left. Frowning she glanced around, wincing slightly, realising she was in hospital.

"Chris?"

Lasalle's head shot up at the sound of her voice. He grinned.

"Welcome back."

"Appendix?" she frowned.

"Not anymore."

She nodded, dropping her head back on the pillows.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Rough."

"Could be worse," he shrugged. Brody raised a questioning eyebrow. "Could've burst."

Brody chuckled and instantly regretted it.

"Ow. Don't make me laugh," she scolded. "You know, you don't have to stay."

"Course I do," he replied. "Can't exactly call Pride and tell him you ended up in hospital on the first day. He'd never leave me in charge again." Noticing her stifling a yawn, Lasalle added, "Why don't you get some sleep? Morena's going come by later."

Giving him a brief smile, Brody leaned back, closing her eyes. As she drifted off she felt Lasalle's hand take her own.

XOXOXOX

"How's the patient?" Morena grinned, strolling into the ward.

"Hey Morena," Brody smiled.

"Get lost for a while," Morena said to Lasalle, indicating towards the door with her head. "Leave us alone. Girl talk."

"I'm going," he replied, stretching as he climbed out of the chair. He kissed Morena's cheek as he passed.

"Here," Morena said, handing Brody a hastily wrapped gift before throwing herself into the chair recently vacated by her dad. "How you feeling?"

"Sore," Brody replied. She pulled off the paper, revealing bear with a bandage round his middle.

"Yeah, I remember. Be grateful it hadn't burst like mine did," Morena said.

"How old were you?"

"Like six I think. Dad and uncle Cade panicked so much, cause I'd been telling them my side hurt but they thought I was just trying to get out of going to school. Then had my tonsils out when I was nine. Broke my arm when I was eleven. My toe when I was thirteen."

"All that and a bullet to the belly. Is there any part of you that hasn't been operated on?" Brody joked.

Lasalle wandered through the hospital to the cafeteria, collecting a bottle of water and a sandwich. He smiled at the cashier, throwing her a ten dollar bill before finding a seat by the window. Then he pulled out his cell phone to call Pride. After assuring the senior agent that everything was fine and there was no need to fly back from Washington, he finished the sandwich then headed back upstairs to Brody's ward.

XOXOXOX

Nurse Becky Harris left the nurses' station to do the first round of her shift. When she stepped into the second room of the ward, she found something unexpected. The first four beds everything was normal, but at the end of the room, the curtain was pulled around the bed on the left. Becky strode down the room, fully prepared to yank the curtain back. But what she found stopped her in her tracks.

The patient, a woman who'd had her appendix out earlier in the day, was asleep. By her side, in the chair pulled right up to the bed side, was a man, also asleep. They were holding hands, apparently unaware that the visitor had overstayed his welcome, visiting hours having ended hours ago. Becky knew that according to the hospital rules, she should wake the man and tell him he had to leave.

As she was about to do just that, the patient shifted, the hand holding the man's began to drift towards her side where her appendix had been removed. But before she could reach it, potentially hurting herself, the man subconsciously pulled her hand back, and the patient settled down again.

Becky glanced back towards the nurses' station, then back at the pair, before making a decision. Leaving the curtain around the bed, she let them sleep as she continued her rounds.

XOXOXOX

"Look who's back!" Lasalle announced, opening the door. Pride looked up, grinning then cheering. Percy put her fingers to her lips and let out a piercing whistle. Brody rolled her eyes, still moving slowly due to her scar.

"How d'you feel?" Pride asked.

"Sore, but fine," she replied. Lasalle pulled out her chair, holding it still while she sat down before pushing it to her desk. "Thanks to you," she added, turning to Lasalle.

"Now will you admit you weren't fine?" he teased.

"Fine!" she snapped good-naturedly. "I admit defeat!"

"Finally!" Lasalle retorted.

As the two agent bantered back and forth, Pride chuckled and shook his head. It was good to be home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the delay on this one, it was giving me trouble. I knew what happened but couldn't get it onto the page. And goodness writing a chapter heavily featuring music is hard! But hopefully I've pulled it off. It's pretty cheesy, but I like it.**

 **XOXOXOX**

"Have a good time," Chris called.

Morena turned, throwing him a wave over her shoulder, before jogging down the front steps after Danny and CJ. The two teenagers claimed that they were going to the movie theatre for CJ's benefit, but Chris had his suspicions that they really wanted to go themselves. Judging by the fact that every time Morena had the laptop, the _Minions_ trailer was always one of the most watched videos on youtube.

Left to his own devices, Chris threw a pizza in the oven, grabbed a beer and settled himself on the sofa for the baseball game. He picked up the first slice of pizza, lifting it towards his mouth, when the doorbell rang. Typical. He sighed, returning the pizza to the plate.

Of all the things he expected upon opening the door, a distraught Meredith Brody was not one of them.

"Brody, what's going on?"

The tears she had been trying so hard to contain escaped as soon he he spoke. The dam gone, she fell forward against his chest. Instantly Chris wrapped his arms around her, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I got you," he murmured, just like he had to Morena when her anxiety flared up. "It's okay, I'm here. It's okay Merri."

"Chris..." she choked.

Without letting her go, Chris gently manoeuvred her into the apartment, kicking the door closed, and taking her to the sofa. The pizza, so recently longed for, now sat forgotten.

To Brody's relief, Lasalle didn't push her for information, didn't try to get her to tell him what was wrong. He just held her, one hand massaging the back of her head, murmuring that he was here for her, and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. The ache that had re-taken residence in her heart since seeing that webpage declaring her sister's death a murder threatened to overwhelm her, but with every whispered reassurance and embrace from Chris, it abated ever so minutely.

Lasalle knew his partner was a strong, capable woman, who could take down a perp twice her size with no assistance. So this sudden desire to protect her was completely unfounded. Yet if he could, he would promise to protect her from the world. He didn't though; from bitter experience he knew there was no way he could. But he could be there for her when she needed him.

Eventually Brody cried herself out, lying still in his arms. A little while later, she pulled away, sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"Here," Chris said, handing her a nearly-new tissue.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You okay Brody?"

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"

"What you shouldn't do, is finish that sentence," he scolded. "There ain't nothing to apologise for. You eat yet?"

Brody hesitated, glancing uncertainly towards the abandoned and congealed pizza. Chris shook his head.

"Naw, this calls for something more than frozen pizza," he added. "Come on."

He took her hand and lead her through to the kitchen.

"Now most people go for comfort food that's trashy and bad for you," Chris began. "But I don't follow that reasoning. And the first ingredient for comfort food," he continued, grabbing a remote and pointing it as the music system. "Is damn good music. Music's medicine for the soul."

Brody grinned, recognising the upbeat country track from one of the many times she'd accepted a ride from Lasalle in his truck. She wondered if he realised how alike he and Pride seemed at that moment. As she settled herself onto a stool, Lasalle turned to raid the fridge, emerging moments later with an armful of vegetables.

"So what's on the menu, chef?" she asked.

"How does chicken noodle soup sound?"

"Like heaven in a bowl," she declared.

Lasalle flashed her a dazzling grin.

"Okay then."

Filling a pan with water, Lasalle whistled along with the music, joining in with the chorus as he turned on the cooker. Brody made a mental note never to mention the fact that he had a really great singing voice. Really, really great.

"Why don't we do a little day drinkin'?" he sang, throwing the first lot of vegetables into the water with the chicken. Then he put the lid on the pan, and turned his attention to the remainder of the vegetables, moving in time to the music. Brody hopped off her stool, moving to watch over his shoulder.

Chris glanced over his shoulder at his partner, who was now so very close to him.

"You mind?" he teased. "You're in my light."

"Nice hip movements," Brody retorted before she could stop herself.

"You got it, flaunt it," he grinned.

Brody threw back her head as laughter overtook her, but she returned to the stool. Seeing her laughing and smiling again, properly smiling all the way to her eyes, warmed Chris' heart. Since the soup needed to boil for another good forty minutes before anything else had to be added, he wiped his hands on a towel then offered her one of his hands. Brody narrowed her eyes, then gave him her hand. He pulled her off the stool and spun her under his arm, eliciting more laughter from her. With a grin, he swung her round into his arms, then raised one arm, singing along at the top of his voice, "We stayed up all night long, made our drinks too strong, feeling ten feet tall, rope swinging through the water in the middle of the night."

Brody shook her head, allowing the hand not in Chris' to fall against his chest. He lowered his free hand, dropping it onto her waist, still singing along to every word.

"I was born and raised on it, might've misbehaved on it, worked hard and played on it, we had it made."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Brody told him as the song changed, this time to a slower pace.

Chris shrugged.

"All the best people are," he retorted.

Brody chuckled. He swayed them both in time to the beat of the music, lowering his voice to sing along again.

"If I never get to see the northern lights, or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night, oh if all I got is my hand in your hand, baby I could die a happy man."

Suddenly Chris became very aware of Brody's hand in his, and how close they were standing. He swallowed. Going by the way Brody had suddenly dropped his gaze, he guessed she had realised the exact same things. They stepped back awkwardly, Brody returning to her stool, while Chris picked up the knife again to continue chopping the vegetables as if it had been his plan all along.

Finally the track ended, much to his relief as it was bringing images to mind that were very confusing and far too distracting for a man using a large knife. He tapped his foot along, humming in the back of his throat. It was on the second chorus that he happened to glance up and saw Brody's eyes filled up with tears again. Instantly he dropped the knife and was at her side.

"Merri?"

"Sorry," she whispered.

"What is it?"

"The song."

Chris frowned. As far as he was aware Merri wasn't a country fan and it wasn't exactly a mainstream track, and was still fairly new, so he was at a loss as to why this song in particular should elicit this reaction. Seeing his confusion, she gave a weak smile.

"Emily," she explained.

The name of the song.

"Yeah?" he nodded, still not comprehending.

"My sister," she elaborated. She squeezed her eyes shut, and took a ragged breath. "I think she was murdered," she breathed.

Brody opened her eyes again, looking up and seeing Lasalle right there. A moment passed then he wrapped his arms around here again. Brody wanted to fight; she considered herself far too strong a woman to need a man holding her while she cried twice in one night. But Lasalle was right there, and warm and comforting and non-judgemental and kissing her hair. So she submitted, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I'll change the song," he murmured, grabbing the remote with one hand. "Just promise me one thing. Never apologise for crying in front of me again."

Brody let out a small chuckle. It was as though he'd read her mind.

"Promise?" he continued, letting her go and staring into her eyes.

"Promise," she replied with a small, but genuine, smile.

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Incase you're interested, the songs on Chris' playlist are:**

 **Day Drinking – Little Big Town**

 **Raised On It – Sam Hunt**

 **Die a Happy Man – Thomas Rhett**

 **Emily – Andrew Combs**


	15. Chapter 15

**Since I missed a week and was late with this week's instalment, have an extra one!**

 **XOXOXOX**

"What the...?" Lasalle gaped.

"Ain't it cute?" Morena crooned. She planted a kiss on her baby brother's forehead.

"Cute ain't the word I was thinking of," Lasalle replied. "What is it?"

"It's a dragon," she said. "Well I think you look cute Noah, even if your uncle Chris don't."

The baby gurgled, gazing at his sister adoringly. Lasalle shook his head.

Suddenly he was tackled at the knees, knocking him off balance. Lasalle grabbed onto the back of the sofa to prevent himself from falling head first onto the floor. Behind him Morena snickered. Ignoring her, he looked down at the small vampire grinning up at him.

"Careful little man," he said. "You're gonna get yourself in trouble."

Jordan beamed at him before running off again. Lasalle exhaled slowly, staring at the chaos that his living room had become. It was amazing how four children could turn a normally ordered room into a bomb site. Then he pulled out his cell phone to call for reinforcements.

Brody jumped out of her car and jogged up the front steps to Lasalle's apartment. The door opened and her partner yanked her inside.

"Hey, I got the 911. What's up?" she asked. "What the hell happened in here?"

Before he could reply, a small red and black blurred barrelled towards them. Luckily this time Lasalle was prepared; he swung the small boy through the air into his arms.

"I agreed to watch Ashlyn's brood for the night, and I need help," he explained. "So, help. Please."

"Fine. But you owe me," she replied. "So who is this?"

"This is Jordan."

"Hi Jordan," Brody smiled, taking the toddler from him. "How about we finish your make-up huh?"

"Dad, why aren't you in costume yet?" Morena asked as she came into the kitchen, Noah in her arms. "Hey Merri."

"Hi Little Red Riding Hood," Brody smiled. She placed Jordan on a chair and keeping him in place with one hand while retrieving the face paint with the other.

"I'm going, I'm going," Lasalle replied, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late," Morena called after him. She turned to Brody. "You coming with us to the parade?"

"I guess."

"Then you have to have a costume," Morena declared.

"Where am I going to get a costume in... thirty minutes?"

"Leave it to me."

Morena disappeared back out of the room with Noah. Brody gave Jordan a bemused look.

"You're sister is _way_ too into Halloween," she told him, receiving another broad grin in return.

When Lasalle returned to the living room, Brody and Morena were nowhere to be seen. Amanda, Morena's sister was sitting on the sofa with Noah while Jordan had taken up running around the room again, flapping his arms in an attempt to be a bat.

"Jordan, sit down," Amanda snapped. He ignored her.

"Morena! Time to go!" Lasalle called. He slipped on his aviators before catching Jordan again, holding onto the boy's hand. Morena skipped into the room, her cape flowing out behind her.

"Ready, was just giving Merri one of my costumes."

Heels clacked on the hardwood floor announcing Brody's arrival. Lasalle looked up and felt his mouth go dry. He recognised the costume from when Morena had worn it to Ashlyn's new year's eve party. It had suited Morena, but on his partner it was hot. There was simply no other word for it. Although Morena and Brody were the same dress size, Brody was slightly taller, meaning the sixties black and white colour block dress revealed more of her legs. Paired with the knee-length white platform boots and matching headband and earrings, the effect was good. Very good.

"Isn't the flight suit from _Top Gun_ khaki?" Brody frowned.

"It is," he replied. "But I'm not _Top Gun_ , I'm Top _Gum_."

Brody laughed, shaking her head. First the Baconator of the previous year, now a bright bubblegum blue flight suit.

"Come on Mav," she said. "Let's do some of that pilot..." She glanced towards the kids. "Stuff," she finished. Taking Noah from Amanda, she led the way out of the apartment. Lasalle took a moment to admire her legs when he realised Morena was watching him, eyebrows raised.

"I was just..." he began.

"Admiring the view?" she finished innocently. Then she smirked and skipped out the door after her sister.

XOXOXOX

Brody loved Halloween in New Orleans. The whole town embraced it in a way nowhere else did. It wasn't merely a commercial, candy filled nightmare. The effort some people put in to their costumes was unbelievable, and it wasn't just the kids. The man on her right was a testament to that. After all, she highly doubted bubblegum blue flight suits were readily available, even on the internet where you could buy almost anything. She glanced towards Lasalle, who had Jordan balanced on his shoulders so the boy could see the parade over the crowds. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned towards her, beaming from ear to ear.

Lasalle watched Brody, receiving a beautiful smile in return before she turned to Noah who was balanced on her hip, staring around in bewilderment. Two things occurred to Chris is that moment: one, that he was very grateful Noah was such an easy-going baby, as most toddlers his age would've spent the whole night screaming; and two, that he wished he had a camera to capture the image of Brody in that moment, happy and relaxed, and looking even more gorgeous than usual for it with Noah in her arms. It was a sight he doubted he would ever get tired of.

Thankfully his daughter seemed to have that covered. In front of them, Morena whirled round, snapping a picture first of Brody and Noah, then of Chris and Jordan, before taking a selfie with her angel-costumed sister with a skeleton-decked float in the background. Chris made a mental note to ensure he downloaded the pictures from Morena's Facebook account later. This was a night he didn't want to forget. As if reading his mind again, Morena leaned back, shouting in his ear, "Best Halloween ever!"

XOXOXOX

Lasalle returned to the living room, placing Noah carefully in Morena's old crib, as Brody put down the picture book she'd been reading to Jordan. Once certain that Jordan was definitely asleep this time and not just pretending like the last twice, she stood slowly, making sure she didn't make any noise. Waving to catch her attention, Lasalle indicated to the hallway with his head. Nodding, she followed him.

"The girls asleep?" she asked once they were safely ensconced in his room where no little ears could be awoken by their conversation. He nodded. "Good. Now get these boots off me!" she exclaimed, collapsing onto the bed, propped up on her elbows.

Laughing, Lasalle obliged, tugging the plastic boots off before abandoning them on the floor. Brody sighed in relief, dropping onto her back. He flopped down onto the bed next to her, the mattress bouncing, earning a glare from his partner.

"I forgot how tiring kids are," he mumbled.

"You did say recently you were old," she teased, poking his side. It amused her that he jerked away. Could it be her partner was ticklish? Part of her knew she should feel self-concious lying on a man's bed, a man whom she was not romantically involved with. But she didn't.

"I was kidding," he retorted. "Kind of."

"So how did you end up on babysitting duty anyway?" she asked, rolling onto her side to face him, resting her head against her fist.

"Tom had some big dinner thing with his company in Dallas so since they were driving this way, I offered to take them so they didn't miss out on Halloween," he explained. "Ash's parents live in Florida or they would've done it. Plus Ashlyn isn't feeling up to dealing with them all hyped up on sugar and adrenaline at the moment."

Brody raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"She's pregnant again."

"Wow! Do the kids know?"

Lasalle shook his head.

"They ain't going to tell them till after twelve weeks."

"How do you think they'll take it?" she asked.

"The boys are too little to realise or really care. Manda'll be embarrassed and Morena'll be thrilled."

"She's great with them."

"Yeah," he smiled. Then he turned to her again. "I just realised, you never said, you ever think about kids?"

"Think yes. But," she shrugged. "With our lifestyle, it's not practical. Plus, I think it's probably too late now. That's why I like spending time with Morena; I like to think if I'd had a daughter she'd be like her."

They fell into a comfortable silence, until Brody asked, "What about you? Would you have more?"

"I'm into having a whole basketball team full of little Lasalle's. But playing with my family gene pool is like playing the lotto. Let's just say Cade ain't the only branch with issues."

"Still," Brody shrugged. "Lasalle family basketball team sounds pretty cool."

"Definitely. But I wouldn't be upset if it didn't happen. I've got Enny." He noticed her staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I've just never heard you call her that before. Usually it's just the kids."

"Cade calls her Enny sometimes. Usually munchkin though. Or gremlin sometimes depending on if she's annoying him."

His face fell slightly; he was, Brody knew, thinking of his wayward brother. She reached out and squeezed his arm, catching his eye and smiling.

"Thanks for your help," he said softly.

"No problem," she smiled. "I had fun."

"Good."

They stared at each other, unaware of the passage of time, revelling in the quiet and the comfortable atmosphere until eventually they both seemed to realise how intimate the situation had become. Both looked away, Brody pushing herself up into an upright position.

"I should go, let you get some sleep since they've tired you out so much," she teased. Lasalle noddded silently, knowing if he spoke he would say something dangerous. Something dangerous like _Stay_.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chris whispered when they reached the door, hoping Jordan's bat-like hearing wouldn't pick up their voices and wake him.

"Okay. See you," she whispered.

On impulse he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, his face lingering by hers longer than was necessarily appropriate. Brody swallowed, trying not ignore the mixture of feelings cascading around her stomach.

"Good night," she whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Right in time for this Christmas instalment, we had snow today. In April. Of course we did.**

 **XOXOXOX**

"Looking for something for Merri?"

Morena's teasing brought Chris out of his reverie, during which he'd been staring absentmindedly into the window of a jewellers. He felt himself colouring slightly although he wasn't quite sure why. After all, he and Brody were just friends.

"You insisted on dragging me to the mall," he shot back. "And what are you talking about?"

"I had a _very_ interesting conversation with Merri at my birthday party," she said. "I said that I liked her bracelet and asked where she got it. So imagine my surprise when she told me that I picked it for her last Christmas."

She grinned wolfishly. Lasalle swore inwardly. He'd always knew there was a chance Brody would discover he'd lied when he told her Morena picked the bracelet, but for some reason he'd felt the need to cover up the fact that he'd chosen it himself. He should've told Morena as soon as Brody, Pride and Loretta left on December 26th. Of course he still would've had to put up with the teasing he was currently experiencing, albeit on a lesser level.

"Look, I thought you had a lot of Christmas shopping to do," he said, changing tack.

"Oh no, you are not getting off that easy dad! So tell me, are you looking at anything in particular in this window? Bracelet, necklace, a watch... Or a ring perhaps?"

"Shut up," he snapped.

To his relief, his cell phone began to ring. With a silent _Thank you God,_ Lasalle pulled the phone from his jeans, turning his back on his daughter's gleeful face to answer it.

"Lasalle... Sure. Yeah I'm on my way."

He turned back to Morena, handing her the bags she'd insisted he carry.

"I gotta go, work."

"Say hi to Merri for me," Morena called after him, earning a glare. She giggled, making a mental note to update Pride on this latest development.

XOXOXOX

"Why'd we get stuck with this crap?" Percy moaned. "We musta done something bad in a previous life."

Lasalle chuckled, before tugging at his bow tie. Brody slapped his hand away, while Pride shook his head at his agent's antics. They had been called in to assist with the security at a festive benefit ball which was being held by Admiral Gordon Chase, a native to New Orleans, with the proceeds going to the Marine Corps Scholarship Foundation. None of them were exactly thrilled with pulling security detail, but at least it was a small event, and no recent threats had been made, either towards the event or towards any of the high profile guests.

Chris glanced towards his partner. Brody was wearing his favourite dress again; the blue, sequin covered one she'd worn last year when he'd invited her to a former colleague's wedding. Just like then, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked in it. The only difference now was her longer hair, which he loved.

Percy cleared her throat. Chris glanced in her direction to see the shorter woman giving him a pointed look. He felt himself going red, especially as Morena's voice came floating into his head, teasing him about jewellery and rings.

"Agent Pride!" a warm but booming voice called. The four agents turned to see Admiral Chase approaching them. Admiral Chase was a huge, gentle giant of a man, although none of them wanted to see what he was like angry. They suspected it wouldn't be pretty. The Admiral clasped Pride's hand, shaking it firmly. "Thank you for coming in at such sort notice."

"Our pleasure Admiral," Pride replied. The Admiral and the agent were well acquainted through numerous security details.

Lasalle provided the necessary elbow to Percy's arm as she opened her mouth to snort. Out of the corner of her eye, Brody noticed, biting her lip to stop herself from smirking, and forced herself to listen to what the Admiral was saying.

"... Of course, our biggest donation comes, as usual, from a very good friend of mine," Admiral Chase was saying. He turned, calling over his shoulder, "Buddy! Come and meet these people. Agent Pride, I'd like you and your team to meet Grayson Mitchell-Eddison."

Instantly Brody was aware of two things: first, the way Pride and Lasalle stiffened at the sound of the man's name, and secondly that the man in front of her shared a startling resemblance with Cade Lasalle.

Unaware of the sudden tension, Admiral Chase continued, "Grayson, this is Agents Dwayne Pride, Meredith Brody, Sonya Percy, and Christopher Lasalle."

"Pleasure," Grayson replied with a smile, his eyes flickering repeatedly in Lasalle's direction. Brody glanced between her partner and the new-comer, before meeting Percy's eyes. The other female agent could tell there was something going on just as she could.

"Hey Brody, wanna dance?" Lasalle asked out of the blue.

"Sure," she replied, ignoring the sudden brusqueness in his tone.

She let him take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. It didn't escape her notice that he purposely positioned himself so that he was facing away from Grayson Mitchell-Eddison. Which allowed her to see that their new acquaintance, after excusing himself from Pride and Percy, couldn't stop himself from glancing in their direction.

"Are you okay?" she asked as they began moving in time to the music.

Chris nodded. Brody realised his eyes had become shiny and red with unshed tears. He took a long breath.

"I'll be fine."

"Hey," Brody said, squeezing his shoulder. "What is it?"

"He's my dad," Lasalle replied quickly.

"Seriously?"

That explained the similarities with Cade then.

"You have different surnames," she observed.

Lasalle flashed her a brief, bitter smile.

"He never married my mom. Always promised he would, but..."

"But?" she pressed.

"It was a bit hard for him. Considering he was already married."

Brody's eyebrows shot skywards.

"Is he Cade's dad too?"

"Yeah. And my sister. I'm okay, I'll be fine. Just didn't expect to see him here."

Brody took a step closer, until their cheek's were brushing. She told herself that she was imagining the tiny thrill that came as he pressed his hand into her back and slid it around her waist.

"Is he okay?" Percy asked, nodding towards the dance floor where Lasalle was dancing with Brody.

"He'll be fine," Pride replied.

"I don't know about you, but that don't look like two partners out there," Percy observed.

Pride watched the two agents, who were definitely standing a lot closer than he and Percy, or he and Brody would in that position, and opened his mouth to reply, when a gunshot echoed from outside.

Instantly the four agents bolted in the direction of the gunshot, weapons drawn. Pride and Percy reached the door to the patio first, Lasalle and Brody hot on their heels. Pride stepped out cautiously, gun held ready. Through the darkness, he could see a body on the ground and another standing over it, illuminated from the glow of the windows.

"Freeze! NCIS!" he called. "Put your hands where I can see them, and turn around slowly."

Chris stepped up beside Percy, knowing from the rustle of sequins that Brody was following and standing on his other side. All four guns were pointed towards the figure still standing.

Slowly the figure turned, hands held high, until he was facing them.

Pride flicked on his torch.

It was Grayson Mitchell-Eddison.

 **To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Apologies for the mega-delay! I started this chapter, then had computer problems. And while it was being fixed I got into a new fandom and pairing which has been capturing all my attention. Hopefully, we'll be back to normal now. This turned out super angsty and angry. But we always see the estranged parents turn good, so I wanted to show that sometimes, they just aren't.**

 **XOXOXOX**

In the harsh light of interrogation, the facial similarities between Grayson Mitchell-Eddison and his eldest son were thrown into sharp contrast with the deep lines on his face. Brody observed this, and the sharp lines of his suit which probably cost more than Chris' apartment, and the Italian leather shoes which had been polished until they shone. But what was most striking of all was how small the man suddenly looked. He looked afraid.

Brody took her seat opposite Grayson next to Pride. She remained silent throughout the interrogation; her job to observe. This was merely to establish Grayson's story; later, when they had evidence, that was when Pride would let her use her interrogation skills on the man.

"Can I see Christopher?" Grayson asked, as they stood to leave.

"No," Pride replied.

"What gives you the right to stop my boy-"

"I have every right," Pride spat, with a viciousness that sent Brody's eyebrows skywards. She never heard him use that tone, not even when Laurel or Morena were threatened. "I didn't see you rushing to help out 'your boy' when his brother was falling to pieces, or when his momma didn't have enough money to put food on the table and pay the rent. Hell, you've never even met your granddaughter. You might share DNA, but that don't make Christopher your boy."

XOXOXOX

Percy sent a nervous glance in Lasalle's direction. Admiral Chase had insisted on coming back to NCIS with them, although Pride had drawn the line at the Admiral being in observation while his friend was interrogated. Which had left him in the squad room with Lasalle and Percy, pacing so furiously Percy feared he'd wear right through the rug. Lasalle however, didn't catch her glance; his gaze was burning a hole in his computer screen, although Percy had a sneaking suspicion there was nothing on it, or if there was, he wasn't reading it.

Hoping the Admiral wouldn't pounce on her for information, Percy crossed the room, perching on the corner of Lasalle's desk.

"Hey," she murmured. "You okay country mouse?"

Despite everything, Lasalle's mouth quirked up into a small – albeit sad – smile at the sound of the nickname.

"I'll live," he replied. "Thanks city mouse."

She threw his a wink, turning to return to her desk.

"Jake!" Admiral Chase's voice echoed, catching both agent's attention.

The Admiral paused in his pacing to hug a man who'd just entered the squad room. When he pulled back, they were able to get a better look at the newcomer. Percy's eyes widened.

"Wow..."

If Grayson Mitchell-Eddison resembled Cade Lasalle, this man was nearly Chris Lasalle's double. Apart from a few facial features which both men must have inherited from their mothers, they could easily pass for the same man. This Jake was perhaps a little taller, a little skinnier, and a little older, but there really wasn't much in it.

Suddenly he caught sight of Lasalle. Jake's face darkened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked.

"My job," Lasalle retorted.

"You two boys know each other?" Admiral Chase frowned.

"We've met, that's all," Lasalle replied before his half-brother could open his mouth.

Luckily, Brody and Pride returned to the squad room before anything further could be said, especially something dangerous.

"Agent Pride, is this mess sorted out?" the Admiral asked.

"No Admiral, it is not," Pride replied. "Mr Mitchell-Eddison can't account for his whereabouts at the time of death. He claims he was outside, alone. No witnesses."

"This is insane!"

"Settle down son," the Admiral soothed. "Agent Pride, Jake Mitchell-Eddison. Grayson's son."

"My father didn't kill anyone," Jake continued angrily. "I mean, who is she anyway?"

"She has a name," Lasalle snapped, springing to his feet. "Kate Reece. Forty five years old with two kids who are waiting for their momma to come home, only she ain't coming home anymore. Show her some respect."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Jake spat.

"Screw you," Lasalle hissed.

He kicked his chair out of the way, storming into the kitchen, leaving them in a stunned silence. Brody and Pride exchanged a worried glance, before she followed him.

She found him leaning against the counter, hanging his head. Walking up to him, Brody placed a hand between his shoulder blades.

"This one's a little too close to home, huh?" she asked. Lasalle nodded. "We'll fix it," she promised, rubbing his back gently.

On impulse he turned, pulling her into a hug. It took Brody by surprise, however she understood he needed the comfort. He buried his face into her neck.

"We'll fix it," she repeated.

She wove her fingers through his hair, and they stood there, wrapped up together. They could hear the voices from the office, but neither cared enough to listen to what was being said. Eventually the voices died, and footsteps approached the kitchen, Pride appearing seconds later. If he was shocked to find two of his agents wrapped up in each other, he was sensitive enough not to show it, instead heading straight for the coffee pot. Chris lifted his face from Brody's neck, but made no move to release her. For her part, Brody showed no inclination to move either.

"Managed to convince the Admiral to head home for the night," Pride said eventually. "Got him to take young Jake with him. Percy's showing them out."

"What now?" Brody asked, her fingers playing with Chris' hair.

"Now we do our jobs," Pride replied, before turning to Chris and continuing, "Except you. You're too close to this Christopher. I don't need your half-brother suing us for assault. Go home, spend some time with your little girl. We'll get this straightened out."

Chris opened his mouth, ready to argue, but Brody cut him off by squeezing his wrist gently. He met her eyes for a moment, then lowered his head in acquiescence. Carefully he disentangled himself from Brody's arms and stepped towards the office, pausing in the doorway.

"Get justice for her," he said quietly. "Even if..."

Pride nodded.

"We will. Go home Christopher."

XOXOXOX

Lasalle may have been off the case, but that didn't stop Brody and Percy from sending him updates via text message. He knew when no one could back up his father's alibi. He knew when they found no fingerprints on the murder weapon. He knew when they found a voicemail message on the victim's phone from an abusive ex-boyfriend. He knew when they found him on the CCTV. He knew when they released his father. He knew when they arrested the ex-boyfriend. He knew when Sebastian matched the DNA found under the victim's finger nails to the ex-boyfriend. He knew when they arrested him.

The last one he received from all three of his fellow agents, Brody and Percy first, then Pride.

 _ **King**_

 _We got him. Come home._

Lasalle smiled at his phone. Then he called to Morena over the Lady Antebellum Christmas CD that he was going back to work, smiling as she blew him a kiss. His daughter remained oblivious to everything; she'd never met his father, she didn't need to know.

When he stepped into the office, Brody was the only one in the squad room. Immediately her face lit up.

"Welcome back," she grinned, stepping out from behind her desk to pull him into a hug.

"Thanks Brody," he murmured. "For everything."

"You're welcome," she replied.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" he asked.

"Nothing special," she shrugged.

"Wanna spend it with me and Morena again?"

Brody grinned.

"You're on," she replied.

XOXOXOX

Lasalle knew he couldn't escape forever. In fact, he was surprised he'd managed to go this long without his father seeking him out, but when he and Brody pulled up outside his apartment on Christmas Eve – because he'd argued it was crazy for her to go home alone when she could stay at his and join in the Christmas Eve celebrations too – he spotted a familiar town car parked along the block. He bit back a sigh.

"You go on in," he told Brody. "I'm gonna be a minute."

Brody's eyes flickered down the street, and she nodded understandingly.

"Sure. Don't be too long."

 _I'll rescue you if you need._

"I won't."

 _I know._

As he approached, the door of the town car opened and Grayson Mitchell-Eddison stepped out. Lasalle fought the urge to run away and lock the door behind him.

"Hello Christopher."

"What do you want?"

His father hesitated.

"You know I didn't kill that girl," he said.

"I know."

"I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I know. Is that it?"

"Christopher..."

"You got something else to say, say it," Chris told him. "Otherwise, I got better things to do than stand out here chatting to you."

"I just want to be part of your life," Grayson said softly.

Chris snorted.

"You didn't want to be part of my life when I had a baby at twenty one," he retorted. "You didn't want to be part of my life when Cade disappeared. You didn't want to be part of my life when it was falling apart after Katrina. You just think you can send a plane ticket and that makes it all okay."

"I tried, Christopher."

"Not hard enough. You forget, I'm a dad. I know how hard it is. But even though it has been hard, I wouldn't have missed that ride for anything. But you... You gave up on me and Cade and Charlene and when we were babies. You never fought for us."

"That's not true."

"I've been fighting for Morena since the day she was born, and I'm gonna keep on fighting for her."

"I'm still your father Chris."

"Maybe it's time you starting acting like it. And I don't mean by taking us in cause mom was too sick to look after us. I mean standing by us even when it's tough, even when we don't live up to your expectations. That's being a dad: loving 'em through thick and thin. And you know what? There's two guys who've done that for me. And neither of them's you."

"Maybe this was a mistake," Grayson muttered.

Charles laughed bitterly.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about," he barked. "Things get uncomfortable or tough, and you wanna run away. Dads don't do that."

"I'm sorry Christopher."

"Whatever," Christ shook his head.

"Have a good Christmas," Grayson said before climbing back into his car.

"Yeah, merry Christmas dad," Chris replied.

He jogged across the road and into the apartment without looking back. He heard an engine start and a car drive away, but he did not turn around. Inside, he yanked off his leather jacket, throwing it onto a hook.

"You okay?"

Even though Brody's voice was soft, he still jumped.

"You sneaking up on me?" he teased.

"Always," she grinned. "You wanna talk?"

"No thanks."

"Okay. You wanna beer?"

Chris grinned. What a wonderful woman.

"You know Agent Brody, I think I love you," he declared, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Then they moved to the living room, where they drank beer, ate pizza and listened to Morena talk and talk, and slowly Lasalle felt himself come back to life. When he paused and let his thoughts drift back to his father, a hand squeezed his elbow. He looked up and found Brody watching him knowingly. Silently she asked _You okay?_ He nodded, taking her hand and linking their fingers. He squeezed her hand.

 _Perfect_.


End file.
